L'autre Magie Tome I : Corbeau et sorciers
by Osymandyas
Summary: Un Harry Potter sombre et froid, voilà ce à quoi devront faire face les habitants de Poudlard en cette première année à l'école des sorciers pour le Survivant. Rated M pour scènes plus dures par la suite (je préfère ne pas me tromper de rating). Pas de personnages de Naruto présents. (enfin vous verrez). Humour au début, ne restera pas. Pas de romance en vue, ni de sexe. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous, ici Ozymandyas, pardon, Osymandyas. Voici le premier chapitre d'une histoire que j'espère plutôt longue. Ce crétin de résumé au début est trop court et ne me permet pas de tout dire en bonne et due forme, alors voilà :

Comme dit, l'humour disparaitra peu à peu, pour laisser plus de place au mystère, voire à une certaine forme d'horreur (à voir comment j'adapterai). C'est dans ce but que le rating est M.

Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les romances, donc à priori il n'y en aura pas (d'autant que cela ne concernera pas Harry, mais plutôt d'autres personnages). Ça ne collerai pas vraiment à l'atmosphère, ni aux personnages.

L'univers de Naruto sera surtout présent à travers des références (personnages, attaques, etc.), mais j'essayerai de les minimiser et de les expliquer, donc à priori, pas besoin de connaitre le manga/anime pour lire cette fic.

J'ai eu envie d'écrire ma porpre version de la fic de JohnDeath, traduite en français par Auctor :La découverte de Harry Potter (une fic assez ancienne, puisque sa traduction date de 2009 ! (i ans !)), c'est le résultat !

Si vous estimez que j'ai besoin d'un bêta, dites-moi.

Enjoy…

Chapitre I : Rencontre du troisième type

 _ **24 juillet 1991**_

Le ciel de nuit brillait d'une douce lueur, dispensée par une lune immense et blanche. Sous cette lumière, une silhouette noire s'avançait dans la longue rue, seule être vivant au dehors à cette heure tardive. C'était une dame plutôt âgée, vraisemblablement la soixantaine. En somme, rien d'extraordinaire. Cependant, ses habits dénotaient dans la paisible banlieue anglaise où elle déambulait librement. Elle portait une longue robe de velours verte et un large chapeau noir à pointe. Quelqu'un de vraiment habillé étrangement ici. Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait plus profondément dans la zone résidentielle de Privet Drive, son pas assuré devenait plus hésitant, la faisant ralentir de plus en plus. Finalement, elle s'arrêta devant la maison numéro 3. Elle inspira profondément. Son expiration était plus saccadée, comme si son origine était stressée. Et pour être stressée, elle l'était énormément. En effet, Minerva McGonagall avait pour mission, donnée directement par le directeur Dumbledore, d'informer un jeune garçon de son état… particulier.

Le jeune garçon, répondant au nom d'Harry Potter, vivait chez ses oncle et tante et avait onze ans environ. De plus, son état était réellement particulier. _Sorcier._ Il n'y avait que deux manières de réagir à la nouvelle de cet état, pour le coup réellement particulier. Car oui, le jeune garçon auquel Minerva McGonagall allait rendre visite était un sorcier, tout comme dans les contes et légendes antiques. Mais pas n'importe quel sorcier, un sorcier particulièrement spécial : le Survivant. À l'âge de seulement un an, il avait anéanti le plus grand mage noir des trois derniers siècles, si terrible qu'encore aujourd'hui, près de dix ans après sa disparition, son nom était encore tabou : Lord Voldemort. Malheureusement pour lui, ses parents étaient morts se même jour, privant le bébé d'une enfance heureuse. Judicieusement, le directeur Dumbledore avait prit la décision de la laisser aux mains de son oncle et de sa tante, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et Minerva McGonagall avait pour dure mission de le lui annoncer. Elle inspira une deuxième fois et reprit son chemin. Arrivée devant le 4 Privet Drive, elle s'arrêta net. Elle y était. Derrière cette porte habitait Harry Potter. Ça y était, elle allait enfin rencontrer le Survivant. Son cœur tentait par tous les moyens de s'échapper de sa cage thoracique, notamment grâce à une série de coups rapides et puissants sa respiration sifflait et une goute de sueur perla sur son front. Qu'allait-elle rencontrer ici ? A quoi ressemblait le jeune garçon ? Était-il bien portant ? Comment allait-il réagir à la nouvelle de son état ? Tant de question dont elle n'aurait pas les réponses tant qu'elle ne se déciderait pas à rentrer dans le jardin du pavillon et à toquer à cette porte.

Habituellement, les jeunes personnes à qui on annonçait cet état de fait réagissaient de deux manières. Le premier type de personnes prenait leur annonciateur pour un fou, jusqu'à la démonstration de magie de ce dernier, prouvant sans équivoque l'existence de cet état de fait : la magie est bel et bien réelle. Le deuxième type de personnes, dès l'annonce de la nouvelle, voyaient leurs yeux se remplir d'étoiles et un sourire capturer leur visage. La magie existait !

Soudain, son cœur arrêta complètement de marteler dans sa poitrine, juste pour un instant. Elle avait entendu une voix. Non pas venant de la rue ou du pavillon, non… elle était dans sa tête. Ecartant immédiatement l'hypothèse d'une folie précoce due à une pression et un stress excessifs, conjoints à une nuit avancée propice aux hallucinations, elle se mit à écouter. _''Bienvenue dans mon domaine, professeur McGonagall. Entrez donc, la porte est ouverte.''_ A ces mots, la porte d'entrée du 4 Privet Drive s'ouvrit d'un coup. McGonagall sursauta. Qui lui parlait donc ? Qui était-il pour communiquer ainsi ? Comment savait-il qui elle était ? Que l'attendait-elle à l'intérieur ? Se redonnant un semblant d'ébauche de contenance, elle tenta d'analyser ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Qui aurait bien pu faire un tel acte ? Le Survivant ? Impossible, voyons, pas à un tel âge ! Cependant la voix était celle d'un garçon… Décidant d'occulter totalement ce qu'elle avait entendu, elle s'avança vers la porte. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas… Elle s'arrêta. La voix reprit _''Et bien, professeur, qu'attendez-vous ? Entrez, vous n'avez rien à craindre…''_ Cette fois-ci, McGonagall frissonna. Elle reprit néanmoins sa route inexorable vers la porte d'entrée de là maison. Quatre pas, cinq pas, six pas, sept pas. Elle pénétra dans la maison. La voix avait dit qu'ici était son domaine. Les battements du cœur de Minerva McGonagall s'accélérèrent une nouvelle fois. Et si Harry Potter était réellement celui qui la stressait ainsi ? Après tout, il lui a bien fallut des aptitudes particulières pour vaincre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

La voix retentit à nouveau. _''Avancez donc, professeur. Venez au salon.'_ ' Minerva s'avança droit dans le couloir qui servait d'entrée aux habitants de cette maison. Alors qu'elle poursuivait sa route vers ce salon, elle embrassa du regard tout ce qu'elle voyait. Elle fut immédiatement attirée par un petit placard, sous l'escalier menant au deuxième étage. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Du sang. Partout. Il recouvrait chaque mur, chaque parcelle de bois. Séché et coagulé depuis longtemps. Le professeur McGonagall eut un haut le cœur. _''Fascinant, n'est ce pas, la cruauté des hommes… Chaque goutte de sang versée ici a été payée au centuple par les habitants de cette maison.''_ Sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps, elle laissa rejoindre ses tripes à l'espace confiné, saturé de l'odeur du sang. _''Quand vous aurez terminé veuillez sortir de cet endroit et aller à votre droite, afin de vous lavez la bouche. Je déteste parler avec des gens possédant une haleine aussi fétide que ce à quoi la vôtre doit ressembler. Poursuivez ensuite jusqu'au salon.''_ Minerva tremblait. Rien ne l'avait préparé à cela. Rien.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, après s'être abondamment lavée la bouche, Minerva McGonagall inspira profondément une troisième fois de la soirée. Elle s'avança avec un semblant de ce qui aurait pu paraitre comme une démarche assurée vers le salon. À son approche, la porte séparant son but d'elle-même s'ouvrit. Devant elle se déroulait un spectacle des plus déroutants. Le salon était plongé dans le noir, avec pour seule lumière celle de la lune. Mais même avec aussi peut de luminosité, la professeur put voir parfaitement la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. La pièce était vide, les murs noirs et rouge sombre. Seul trois meubles et un tableau rompaient l'incroyable continuité de couleur de l'endroit. Deux fauteuils de cuir noir et une table basse d'ébène. Le tableau la fit frémir. Il figurait un être humanoïde au sommet d'une pile de cadavres ensanglantés. Il tenait au dessus de sa tête en un geste triomphant un sceptre dont la pierre rougeoyante illuminait les ombres de la peinture. Tout était si noir, si… monstrueux. _''Vous appréciez l'art, professeur ?''_ Minerva sursauta. Tout à sa contemplation de l'œuvre dont s'échappait un certain sentiment de beauté, malgré l'horreur de la scène, elle n'avait pas fait attention à la silhouette assise dans le fauteuil de cuir situé au dessous du tableau. La voix repris. _''Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Vous m'avez l'air faible, je ne voudrais pas vous voir défaillir.''_ A ces mots, le professeur prit place machinalement dans le siège vide, en face de son interlocuteur. Elle prit le temps de le détailler : de longs cheveux noirs de jais, des yeux émeraudes, tachetés de noir et de blanc. Une peau pâle et lisse. De plus, il portait un ensemble noir indéfini qui cachait avec une efficacité toute relative des muscles qui semblaient développés. Elle se racla la gorge.

« Pouvons-nous communiquer par la voix je vous prie ? »

« Bien entendu, chère madame. »lui répondit la silhouette, du fond de son fauteuil.

Ni Minerva McGonagall ni la silhouette ne parlèrent pendant les instants qui suivirent.

« Puisque vous ne semblez pas vouloir commencer, je vais me présenter. Harry James Potter. Je vous dirais bien que je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, mais je risquerais d'être un peu trop mensonger dans mes propos. Aussi, je vous pose cette question, professeur Minerva Agnès Fiona McGonagall, directrice adjointe de la prestigieuse école de Magie Poudlard, pourquoi avoir tant tardé à m'annoncer mon état de sorcier ? »

Tout le courage et la préparation que McGonnagal avait emmagasinée en prévision de ce moment si particulier furent brisés net. Le teint de sa peau vira au blanc crayeux. Elle sentit tout son corps faiblir et son esprit s'en aller. Elle réussit dans un effort surhumain et absolument incroyable à rester conscient et à ne pas s'affaler dans son fauteuil. Tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, elle ne put qu'extirper de sa bouche un magnifique, mais totalement disgracieux « QUOOOOI ?! » Lui !? Harry Potter !? Impossible ! Enfin ! Comment avait-il fait pour maitriser aussi bien sa magie à un si jeune âge, et de plus sans baguette, jusqu'à communiquer par la pensée ! Et, de plus, comment savait-il son nom et sa profession ? Qui avait-il pu lui dire ? De tous les types de réactions auquel elle aurait pu s'attendre, à savoir la dénégation et la joie, elle faisait face au troisième : la connaissance préalable. Tout bonnement incroyable.

« Professeur McGonagall, je vous croyais mieux éduquée. On ne dit pas ''quoi'' mais ''pardon''. »

Trop choquée pour réagir, Minerva se redressa sur son siège et se tint muette.

« Et bien, professeur, pouvez-vous me répondre, maintenant que vous êtes mieux installée ? »

Avec une lueur d'effarement sur son visage, McGonagall balbutia : « Comment savez-vous ? Comment pouvez-vous savoir !?.

« Puisque vous ne me semblez pas vouloir répondre à ma question, je vais répondre à la vôtre, puis vous ferez de même avec la mienne. Tout ce que je sais je le dois à Manda. Je ne vous dirai rien d'autre, il veut que rien ne soit divulgué à son sujet. Veuillez répondre à ma question, s'il vous plait. »

Le professeur McGonagall, encore effarée, tenta un instant d'imposer plus de détails, mais bafouilla quelques mots : « Je ne sais pas. Je me le suis toujours demandé. » Le silence revint dans la pièce, pesant. De longs instants s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux protagonistes ne bougent. Finalement, la silhouette, désormais identifiée comme étant Harry Potter, reprit la parole : « N'avez-vous pas quelque chose d'autre à me transmettre ? » A ces mots, McGonagall sembla revenir à elle.

« Bien sûr. Evidemment. Excusez mois de ne pas vous l'avoir donnée plus tôt. »

Elle lui tendit une lettre.

« Cette lettre contient toutes les informations dont vous aurez besoin pour cette année scolaire. Veuillez noter que je viendrai vous chercher le 1er août pour votre première confrontation avec le monde sorcier. »

Le ton de la professeur était devenu professionnel et protocolaire..

« Voyons, professeur, j'ai déjà cherché depuis longtemps tout ce dont il m'était nécessaire au chemin de traverse. »

« Même votre baguette ? »

« Même elle. Voyez plutôt. »

A ces mots, il fit glisser de sa manche une longue baguette immaculée d'un geste ample et calculé.

« Bois d'If et crin de Sombral, 37,7cm, souple. Un ouvrage admirable selon Ollivander, bien inutile, selon moi… »

La baguette était fait d'un unique morceau d'If ciselé, teint de noir pour le manche et laissé aux couleurs naturelles du bois pour le corps même de l'ouvrage. Le tout était parcouru de fines rainures d'or et d'un cercle de paillettes d'or pour la garde. Sur toute sa longueur, exceptionnelle, cela va de soit, des petits sillons étaient gravés sur le bois poli.

« Magnifique… murmura McGonagall, sans avoir remarqué la dernière phrase de son vis-à-vis en tendant la main pour pouvoir la regarder de plus près. »

« Allons professeur, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous laisser la manipuler. Après tout, qui sait où vos mains ont trainé ? »

La professeure parut outrée.

« Bien, reprit Harry, je crois que tout est en ordre. Nous nous verrons donc le premier septembre à Poudlard. »

« Attendez, Mr Potter, le protocole indique clairement que je ne dois pas vous laisser seul le jour de découverte du monde magique. Vous devez venir avec moi ce jour-là. »

Le ton de McGonagall était à nouveau professionnel.

« Soit, j'accepte, répondit Harry après quelques instants, je viendrai. »

« Fort bien. Je vais donc m'en aller. »

Alors qu'elle faisait mine de se lever, elle demanda :

« Je ne vous l'ai pas demandé, mais où sont vos tuteurs ? les Dursleys, rajouta-t-elle en voyant la mine dubitative de son interlocuteur. »

« Je les ai envoyé dormir, répondit Harry d'un ton sec et soudain beaucoup plus cassant. »

La professeure perçut une pente glissante sur laquelle ne pas s'engager avec ce sujet de conversation.

« Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas d'obligation de rester plus longtemps. Je vous charge de leur annoncer la nouvelle. Nous nous reverrons le premier août pour votre visite du Chemin de Traverse, soyez la à neuf heures trente précise. »

« A jeudi, professeur. »

A ces mots, la vision du professeur McGonagall se troubla et ondula. Un son inquiétant se fit entendre, comme une expiration d'air. Le bruit s'intensifia et sa vue se brouilla simultanément. Elle eut juste le temps de voir Harry Potter se lever et se tourner vers un coin de la pièce. Les derniers mots qu'elle entendit furent « Viens à moi, Manda, nous devons discuter. » Elle essaya en vain d'éclaircir son esprit pour observer la scène, afin de découvrir l'identité de l'inconnu à qui Harry Potter avait parlé, mais avant qu'elle ait pu découvrir qui était ce Manda, sa vue se noircit. Elle se sentit étrange, comme poussée et tirée à la fois, mais également comme si elle chutait et qu'on la retenait en même temps. Durant un court instant, la sensation persista, malgré ses efforts pour la faire disparaitre. Lorsque sa vision redevint nette, Minerva s'aperçut qu'elle n'était plus à Privet Drive, mais à la bordure de Pré-au-Lard, le village sorcier situé sur la route menant à Poudlard. Reprenant ses esprits, elle organisa ses souvenirs et tenta de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Quel genre de magie était-ce là ? Et quel genre de sorcier était Harry Potter pour la maitriser ? Sans avoir pu répondre à ces questions épineuses, elle se dirigea vers Poudlard. La première chose qu'elle fit en arrivant fut aller à la rencontre du directeur. Il lui faudrait discuter longuement de ce qu'elle venait de vivre avec le professeur. Un de ses bonbons au whisky pur feu l'aiderait sûrement aussi.

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Envoyez moi vos critiques (constructives si possible), ça m'aidera à m'améliorer.

Je n'ai pas assez de chapitre d'avance pour imprimer un rythme régulier, mais je pense que je posterai environ toutes les deux semaines un chapitre.

A une prochaine, Ozymandyas (pardon, Osymandyas)


	2. Chapter 2

Désolé pour le retard, je suis en pleine semaine de représentation théatrale et jouer ne m'a pas beaucoup laissé de temps. Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Chapitre II : En Travers du Chemin

 _ **1**_ _ **er**_ _ **août 1991**_

La journée s'annonçait mal pour Minerva McGonagall. Dès son lever, dans sa petite chambre de Poudlard, elle avait sentit qu'il aurait mieux valu pour elle de rester dans le fond de son lit, bien au chaud. Mais cette journée était également celle de la découverte du monde magique par les né-moldus, les enfants sorciers nés de parents moldus, les humains non-magiques. En cette journée, elle supervisait trois élèves : Lavande Brown, Justin Finch-Fletchley et Harry Potter. Les deux premiers ne lui poseraient aucun problème, mais la chose se corserait sans aucun doute avec le troisième. Harry Potter. Qui était-il vraiment ? Quand elle l'avait rencontré, elle avait presque été effrayée par l'enfant, mais pourquoi ? Outre sa mise en scène et ses pouvoirs incroyables, surtout pour un enfant, transpirait une aura malsaine de souffrances et de tourments. Qu'avait-il vécu ? Qu'avait-il, pour la grâce de Merlin, pu vivre ?

Son questionnement se poursuivit alors qu'elle se dirigeait à la gare de King's Cross, où elle leur avait donné rendez-vous. Cette journée permettrait non seulement de faire découvrir aux enfants le monde sorcier, mais également de repérer leur potentiel magique et d'enclencher le processus de réduction de celui-ci, afin, non pas comme le croyait la rumeur de protéger les enfants de leur magie trop puissante, mais plutôt de les contrôler plus facilement. Ce procédé, mis en place depuis des générations, permettait aux sorciers de sang pur de ne pas se faire dépasser par du sang frais. Bien qu'hautement discutable, ce système avait fait ses preuves et n'avait aucun besoin de changement.

Ruminant ses pensées, elle arriva au point de rencontre convenu par lettre. Encore personne. Très bien, cela lui permettrait de réfléchir un peu tranquillement. _''Bonjour, Professeur, comment allez vous ?''_ Minerva sursauta. Encore ! Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Et où était cet insupportable gamin ? _''Insupportable ? Vraiment ? Pour la peine, je ne vous révélerai pas où je me trouve en ce moment.''_ Le silence revint dans l'esprit de McGonagall, mais par pour très longtemps. Le cerveau de la professeure se mit en marche à toute vitesse, cherchant en vain une explication à tout cela, bien que sa première tentative d'éclaircissement ait été un échec. Cette journée s'annonçait réellement mal.

Le premier enfant à arriver fut Lavande Brown, à neuf heures moins le quart. La petite était adorable. Cheveux bruns et frisés, yeux bleus. Une très belle petite sorcière, en vérité. Elle était accompagnée par ses deux parents. Mr et Mrs Brown saluèrent la professeure qui, pour se fondre dans la masse avait revêtu un costume moldu à peu près correct. Les deux parents laissèrent leur enfant aux mains de Minerva après quelques minutes et de nombreuses recommandations.

« Nous finissons la journée à dix-huit heures, ici même. Vous pourrez la chercher ici. Sachez également qu'elle a l'interdiction de se servir de magie, mais qu'il lui est hautement recommandé de feuilleter ses livres de cours avant la rentrée. Vous emmènerez votre fille ici même, à King's Cross, le premier septembre. Cherchez la voie 9 ¾, ou des gens habillés étrangement. Naturellement, tout ceci est déjà écrit dans votre lettre pour Poudlard, jeune fille. Bonne journée » conclut-elle dans un sourire.

Le deuxième enfant, et McGonagall aurait vraiment espéré qu'il fut le second, fut Justin Finch-Fletchley. Celui-ci avait les yeux bruns foncé et les cheveux bruns clair et bouclés. Seul sa mère l'accompagnait. Elle avait l'air tendue et presque aussi nerveuse que son fils, malgré l'émerveillement apparent de celui-ci. A la vue du professeur, la mère parut se rassurer. Avec son maintient et son calme, il était certain que cette madame McGonagall était une personne de confiance. Rassérénée, la mère confia avec moins de réticences son enfant aux mains de la sorcière. Les deux enfants nés-moldus entamèrent une discussion vive sur ce qui les attendrait dans le monde sorcier. En les observant se chamailler pour savoir lequel avait raison entre les deux, à grand renfort de preuves moldues, prenant parfois le professeur McGonagall à partie pour trancher, ce qu'elle refusait toujours poliment, de peur de leur gâcher une surprise de taille qui émerveillerait leurs yeux et leurs esprits, Minerva McGonagall repensait à ses jeunes années. En effet, issue de sang mêlé, avec une mère sorcière n'utilisant jamais la magie, sauf en cas d'absolue nécessité, dans ses jeunes années, elle ne connaissait rien du monde magique, ou si peu. Ce fut donc un choc pour elle de rentrer au Chemin de Traverse pour la première fois. Alors que les deux enfants devisaient et que la professeure était plongée dans ses souvenirs, neuf heures trente sonna à la gare de King's Cross. Pas de Harry Potter. Faisant comprendre aux deux enfants qu'il faudrait attendre un peu l'arrivée du dernier membre du groupe, elle se mit à observer la gare. Encombrée de monde en ce jeudi 1er août, la gare grouillait de gens pressés, de départs déchirants et de retrouvailles intenses. Mais toujours pas de Harry Potter. Les pigeons voletaient çà et là, cherchant les miettes de pain des voyageurs affamés. Toujours aucun Harry Potter. Le bruit emplissait chaque recoin du bâtiment. Des bruits de pas aux annonces téléphoniques en passant par les conversations animées, le silence était impossible à trouver ici. Tout comme Harry Potter.

Après vingt minutes d'attente, désespérée, Minerva McGonagall annonça la levée de camp. Les deux enfants, qui avaient terminé leur discussion depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes, sentirent leur excitation remonter. Enfin ils allaient visiter le monde sorcier ! McGonagall laissa une note écrite à l'intention de Harry Potter et emmena les enfants au dehors de la gare. Après cinq bonnes minutes de marche, le trio s'arrêta dans une ruelle attenante à Charing Cross Road. Là, d'un coup de baguette, Minerva transforma ses habits moldus en une robe de sorcière en velours vert bouteille. Les enfants, pour qui c'était leur premier contact avec la magie, en furent émerveillés. Pendant bien trente secondes, des ''Ho'', des ''Ah'', des ''Eh'' résonnèrent dans la ruelle, accompagnés de divers ''Incroyable ?'' et autres ''Vous pouvez le refaire ?''.

Souriant gentiment, Minerva leur proposa plutôt de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Les acquiescements des enfants eurent tôt fait de clore le sujet et ils se dirigèrent avec entrain vers la sortie de la ruelle. Là, la professeure les emmena quelques bâtiments plus loin et les fit s'arrêter entre une librairie et un disquaire. Devant leurs yeux ébahis, ils remarquèrent une porte coincée entre les deux boutiques. Les deux enfants se regardèrent et eurent la même réflexion : jamais ils n'auraient put remarquer celle-ci sans la professeure pour la leur indiquer. Le bâtiment paraissait miteux et trop ancien, comparé aux deux boutiques qui l'encadrait. Les enfants poussèrent même un soupir de déception. McGonagall sourit, tout était normal, elle en avait presque oublié son principal problème. Harry Potter. Soupirant à son tour, elle leur annonça : « Nous voici devant l'entrée du Chaudron baveur, un pub qui relie les deux mondes, moldu et sorcier. Tenez-vous bien, s'il vous plait, j'y ai une réputation à tenir. » Les deux enfants se regardèrent à nouveau et Justin souffla doucement à l'oreille de Lavande : « A ton avis, c'est quoi sa réputation ? »

Ils entrèrent dans le pub. A leur entrée, quelques personnes se retournèrent, mais vraiment peu, comparé à la foule immense qui se massait là. Des sorciers de tous horizons s'entassaient sur les chaises et les bancs, entamant plusieurs parties de poker sorcier. Des éclats de voix parvenaient d'un des cotés de la grande salle et une vague odeur indéfinissable saturait les lieux. Les enfants étaient abasourdis. Ils étaient bien rentrés dans un pub dont le bâtiment était tout en longueur, alors par quel miracle une si grande salle se trouvait derrière ? Une seule réponse leur parvint : la magie. La vraie. Pas celle des contes… Minerva les fit avancer rapidement dans l'établissement, afin d'éviter des rencontres fortuites et tout autant imprévues. Alors qu'ils allaient sortir de l'endroit par la porte de derrière, une voix s'éleva parmi le tumulte des autres, grinçante et cynique.

« Eh bien, _professeure_ , on ne m'attend pas ? »

Le professeur McGonagall se retourna brusquement, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Elle fit face à un jeune garçon de onze ou douze ans, des traits banals, des cheveux bruns, des yeux bruns tout à fait ordinaires. Qui était-ce ?

« Je suis qui vous savez, _professeure_ , je me suis changé pour ne pas me faire reconnaitre, ni par la foule, ni par ces deux enfants, puisqu'ils retireraient bien trop de plaisir à se vanter devant leurs amis que Harry Potter avait passé la journée avec eux. »

Les deux enfants en questions étaient bien trop occupés à observer une partie d'échecs sorcier, qui avaient pour particularité d'avoir des pièces vivantes, pour les observer.

« Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, continuons. Vous pouvez me présenter aux deux autres sous le nom de Marc Whateley. »

McGonagall était trop surprise pour réagir. Elle le regarda benoitement pendant de longs instants avant que l'objet de son effarement ne se lasse et la secoue.

« Professeure, s'il vous plait, la journée risque d'être longue si vous restez comme ça pendant la moitié de la visite. »

Minerva reprit ses esprits.

« Mademoiselle Brown, monsieur Finch-Fletchley ! venez ici je vous prie, dit-elle aux deux enfants, les tirant de leur admiration béate de leur partie d'échec. Voici la dernière personne que nous attendions, monsieur… Marc Whateley. »

Les deux enfants l'accueillirent avec joie en lui serrant la main et en l'assommant de question variées : d'où venait-il, comment avait-il découvert la magie, et tant d'autres interrogation barbantes pour le Survivant. Celui-ci répondit à leur salut par un signe de tête, mais ne tenta même pas de leur faire croire qu'il répondait à leurs question. Silencieusement, il rejoint McGonagall, qui avait presque atteint la porte arrière du pub. Arrivés dans ce qui semblait être un local à poubelle, aux murs de briques, à la grande déception des enfants, McGonagall tira sa baguette et tapota cinq des briques, disposées en cercle, autour d'une sixième partiellement effritée. Sous les yeux ébahis de deux des enfants, qui n'étaient décidemment pas au bout de leurs surprises, le mur s'évapora partiellement, laissant place à une arcade de briques rouges ouvrant sur la plus magnifique, la plus incroyable, la plus formidable rue que ces enfants n'avaient jamais vu. Tout y était invraisemblable. L'endroit était entièrement bondé, et n'était composé que d'innombrables boutiques toutes aussi effarantes les unes que les autres. Des animaleries aux boutiques de chaudrons, tout était à voir, à sentir, à toucher. Devant chaque vitrine se pressaient une foule de personnages bigarrés et étonnants, ne partageant qu'un point commun : ils étaient tous sorciers. Les enfants émerveillés suivirent le professeur McGonagall avec une admiration sans bornes pour ce qu'il voyaient. Ils passèrent devant diverses boutiques, toutes plus incroyables les unes que les autres, l' _Animalerie Magique_ , regorgeant de créatures merveilleuses, allant du simple hibou au lézard noir d'Ethiopie _Chaudrons Chatterton_ , et son incroyable diversité de chaudrons de toutes tailles, de toutes formes, de toutes matières _Fleury et Bott_ , la librairie magique la plus réputée d'Angleterre, en ce qui concerne sa diversité, aux grandes piles de livres et de grimoires entassés ça et là, à la vue de tous : tant d'autres boutiques ensorcelantes, allant de la boutique de _Prêt-à-porter de Madame Guipure_ , à _Ollivander_ , la boutique de baguettes magiques. Leur souriant gentiment face à leur émerveillement, Minerva annonça aux enfant : « Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse ! »

Ce fut a ce moment que les ennuis commencèrent à rattraper la pauvre professeure de Poudlard. Alors qu'elle donnait à ses futurs élèves le programme de la journée, en insistant bien sur la discipline qu'ils devaient respecter, Harry Potter, alias Marc Whateley, s'écria : « Eh bien moi je vais vous laisser là faire vos emplettes. Quand nous voyons nous de nouveau ? » Minerva parut interdite, l'espace d'un instant, mais se reprit assez rapidement, tout au contraire des deux autres enfants, bouche bée, un air d'incompréhension sur leurs visages. « Eh bien oui, après tout, j'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut depuis longtemps et je ne suis venu que pour ne pas vous compliquer la vie, professeur McGonagall. Alors ? » McGonagall rejoignit ses deux futurs élèves. « M…mais, enfin, Mr. Pot. » commença-t-elle. « Whateley, _professeure_ , vous vous égarez. »

« Mr. Whateley, reprit-elle, si vous êtes ici, c'est pour découvrir le monde magique. Je ne tolèrerai pas que vous vous baladiez tranquillement on ne sait où pendant une journée entière ! Je vous ai sous ma responsabilité pour toute la journée et s'il vous arrivait quoi que ce soit, cela me retomberait dessus, aussi vous devrez rester avec nous jusqu'à la fin de la journée. »

Harry soupira. « Soit. » Ce que la professeure ne vit pas, alors qu'elle reprenait ses explications, fut la lueur étrange qui brillait dans les yeux du jeune garçon.

Et un peu de review des reviews :

Lolita : C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu écrire cette fic, pour augmenter le nombre d'histoires avec un Harry plus ''dark''.

Khalice et Le Poussin Fou : Merci à vous deux pour ces commentaires, c'est ce qui pousse à continuer !

Reptile5 : Que dire ? Tu m'as mis la pression ), je stresse un peu de voir tes réactions à partir de maintenant… et pour la baguette, dans l'mile Emile ! J'ai bien choisi ces deux éléments en rapport à sa personnalité (car après tout, pourquoi la baguette ne changerait-elle pas de propriétaire si celui-ci ne lui corresponds plus ?).

Merci pour vos reviews et à la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous, ici Ozymandyas, pardon, Osymandyas. Et voilà le troisième chapitre. Il ne se passe pas encore beaucoup de choses importantes, si ce n'est les premiers contacts entre JFF et LB avec le monde magique, et donc les chocs et les différences, avec tout ce que ça implique de critiques diverses et variées.

Je ne serai pas là dans deux semaines, donc je vais poster le chapitre quatre (Les baguettes ! les baguettes !) la semaine prochaine, avec peut-être aussi le cinq, je verrai.

Enjoy !

Chapitre III : Une journée en enfer

 _ **1**_ _ **er**_ _ **août 1991**_

Minerva McGonagall le savait maintenant, son pressentiment ne l'avait pas trompé, sa journée avait été un véritable enfer. Tout d'abord parce que les deux enfants à qui elle devait acheter des fournitures scolaires avaient été particulièrement actifs, à la limite de l'insupportable, posant à longueur de temps milles questions sur tout et n'importe quoi, ce qui mit les nerfs de la pauvre professeure à vif pour le restant de la journée, allant jusqu'à mettre sa réputation en jeu, comme dans cette boutique de chaudrons tout a fait respectable que les enfants, poussé sûrement par le jeune et ô combien insupportable Potter, avaient dévasté, voir même en mettant leur vies en danger, lorsqu'à Gringotts, Justin Finch-Fletchley avait posé la question fatidique : les gobelins sont-ils obligés d'être aussi moches ? Fort heureusement, cette question n'avait été interceptée par aucun des banquiers, sans quoi la fragile paix maintenue par l'argent entre les sorciers et les gobelins éclaterait en milliers de morceau déclencheurs d'une troisième et non moins destructrice révolte gobeline.

Ensuite, après une longue, très longue descente en wagons dans les profondeurs de la banque, vers les coffres que Poudlard réservait aux étudiants nés-moldus, donc sans argent pour leur scolarité, ils arrivèrent devant leur destination. Ils s'arrêtèrent une première fois devant le coffre 548, rempli de sachets de toile classé selon différents critères. En effet, chaque sachet était disposé dans une des huit zones de la pièce. La professeure se dirigea vers la zone la plus proche de la porte et saisit deux sachets, puis se tourna vers les enfants. « Ceci, leur révéla-t-elle en leur montrant les deux sacs de toile, sont vos bourses d'études de cette année. Il y en a une pour chacune des sept que vous passerez à Poudlard, ainsi qu'un dernière qui vous permettra de subsister avant de trouver un travail. » A ces mots elle rangea les bourses dans une sacoche qu'elle transportait avec elle et continua : « Bien, avançons, nous n'avons pas toute la journée et il nous reste beaucoup à faire. Notre prochaine destination est le coffre 687. » Harry leva la tête, intrigué : « _Professeure_ , je n'ai pas besoin de prendre d'argent dans mon coffre, j'en ai suffisamment sur moi. » La concernée acquiesça, légèrement troublée : « Eh bien soit, direction le coffre 713. » Elle devait, dans le coffre 713, récupérer un paquet pour le professeur Dumbledore, bien que ce dernier ne lui ait pas dis de quoi il en retournait. C'est donc intriguée qu'elle attendit que leur Gobelin-guide leur ouvre la porte dudit coffre et y entra. Il n'y avait rien, strictement rien dans le coffre, enfin presque. Un seul objet trônait au centre de la pièce, entouré de papier kraft. Elle s'en saisit avec empressement et sortit à la hâte de l'endroit. Leur périple dans les profondeurs de la banque prit fin a leur remontée à la surface.

Bien que le jeune et ô combien désagréable Potter avait tenté de semer deux ou trois fois la zizanie parmi les sorciers du chemin de Traverse, laissant croire à sa professeure rassurée que rien n'irait trop mal dans cette journée éreintante, il ne commençait à peine qu'à s'échauffer, et ce fut au sortir de la banque que la vraie journée désastreuse commença. Ce dernier, profitant de l'inattention passagère de McGonagall, alors qu'elle annonçait le programme de la journée à ses élèves, s'éclipsa lentement et, comme Minerva se retournait pour lui parler, il lui fit un salut de la main un peu exagéré et lui cria depuis l'autre bout de la rue : « Bonne journée, _professeure_ , occupez-vous bien de vos élèves ! » avec une ironie et une moquerie étaient palpables dans son ton et ses gestes. Devant les yeux stupéfait de la directrice adjointe, il rentra dans une boutique de livres sans se retourner.

La professeure était stupéfaite, bouche bée, choquée. Soudain, se reprenant, elle hurla à son intention, bien qu'il soit déjà hors d'atteinte : « REVENEZ MR. POTTER ! REVENEZ OU VOUS AUREZ AFFAIRE A MOI ! » Plusieurs passants se retournèrent à la mention du nom du Survivant, mais reprirent leur activités bien vite, puisqu'aucun signe du Garçon ne semblait se manifester. Cependant, Justin Finch-Fletchley et Lavande Brown ne détournèrent pas les yeux. « Quoi ? Ce garçon ? Potter ? Harry Potter ? Mais vous nous aviez dis qu'il s'appelait Marc Whateley !? s'écria la jeune fille, interloquée.

« Ce _Garçon_ , comme vous l'appelez mademoiselle Brown est bel et bien Harry Potter, bien qu'il ait voulu garder son anonymat, à cause des réactions que vous auriez pu avoir, répondit sa future professeure, encore furieuse envers la cible de ses cris. »

« Mais qu'a-t'il fait de si spécial, cet Harry Potter, pour devoir être anonyme ? »

C'était Justin qui venait de parler, et une lueur d'intérêt passa dans ses yeux. McGonagall oublia un temps toutes se velléités contre le jeune Potter et se mit à leur raconter.

« Il y a dix ans, un très puissant mage noir sévissait en Grande-Bretagne. Personne, pas même le professeur Dumbledore, pourtant le plus puissant sorcier du siècle, ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il commettait d'horribles crimes, massacrait des moldus et des nés-moldus, terrorisait tout le pays. Mais un jour, il entendit dire que le jeune Harry Potter pourrait le vaincre, un jour futur. Alors il se rendit à la maison où il habitait avec ses parents. »

McGonagall prit une grande respiration et continua.

« Il a tué les deux parents du garçon et a tenté de faire de même avec ce dernier. Cependant, et cela, de manière totalement incompréhensible, le sort que le mage noir lui lança fut renvoyé par le bébé de un an que Harry Potter était, le détruisant sur le coup. C'est pour cela qu'il est si célèbre, c'est pour cela qu'il se grime, c'est a cause de cela qu'il dut vivre chez des moldus, et qu'il doit venir avec nous aujourd'hui. »

« Incroyable, murmurèrent les deux enfants, choqués et impressionnés. »

« Et pourtant vrai, compléta la professeure. Allons, les enfants, je dois vous fournir en matériel scolaire, alors ne tardons pas. Si vous voyez Mr. Potter, dites le moi et, s'il vous plait, ne répandez pas la nouvelle que vous avez fait vos achats scolaires avec le Garçon qui a survécu, il me l'a expressément demandé. »

Le reste de la journée fut un calvaire pour la directrice adjointe. D'une part elle était sans cesse agressée par ses futurs étudiants, lui demandant tout et n'importe quoi, comme l'utilité d'une telle chose, où la provenance de telle autre. Ce qui revenait le plus dans leurs questions multiples et variées, était des précisions sur l'histoire de Harry Potter. Qui étaient ses parents ? Où vivait-il ? Comment s'appelait le mage noir qui les avait attaqués ? A ces questions, Minerva répondait avec contrition, parfois même en refusant tout simplement de répondre à une question trop sensible. « Ses parents se nommaient James et Lily Potter. Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. Nous ne prononçons pas son nom, il est encore trop effrayant, répondit McGonagall, mais nous le nommons Vous-savez-qui ou Celui-don-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. »

Ainsi alla sa journée, entre questions incessantes et bêtises enfantines. Elle dût même débourser de sa poche pour payer un vendeur de chaudrons dont la marchandise avait été en partie abimée lorsque Lavande Brown, qui ne regardait pas où elle allait, fonça en courant dans une pile de la marchandise du pauvre vendeur. Le choc avait renversé sur l'échoppe la quasi-totalité des marmites, fragilisant la structure de bois de l'étal. Celui-avait tenu bon, jusqu'au coup de grâce, donné par Justin Finch-Fletchley qui, en tentant de relever sa camarade, s'appuya sur la structure fragilisée, anéantissant les efforts du pauvre marchand de sauver son commerce, alors que la structure s'effondrait sur elle-même, fêlant par là même la majorité des chaudrons du commerçant. Le bruit avait attiré une foule de monde et McGonagall, plus pour ne pas perdre sa réputation au Chemin de Traverse, que par désir réel d'aider le malheureux, déboursa plusieurs dizaines de Gallions pour effacer ses ennuis. Par la suite, elle ne quitta plus ses futurs élèves des yeux et les força à la coller de près.

Au détour d'une boutique d'ingrédients, Lavande Brown, voyant la professeure payer leurs achats, la questionna : « Mme McGonagall, c'est quoi l'argent sorcier ? Le même que le nôtre ? »

« Premièrement, répondit la directrice adjointe avec bienveillance, cette monnaie, la livre si je ne me trompe pas, n'est plus la tienne, mais celle des moldus. Deuxièmement, ceci sont des Noises, des Mornilles et des Gallions, l'argent sorcier. Celles en or sont des Gallions. En argent, ce sont les Mornilles. Il y a dix-sept Mornilles d'argent dans un Gallion d'or et vingt-neuf Noises de bronze dans une Mornille. C'est facile à retenir. Du moins vous vous y habituerez vite, rajouta t'elle, devant l'air des deux enfants. »

Justin prit la parole : « C'est débile ! Pourquoi un système si compliqué ? Les livres, ça va de cent en cent, mais, d'abord, entre les Mornilles et les Gallions, il y a dix-sept pièces, et avec les Noises, c'est vingt-neuf ! C'est illogique ! Y a pas de cohérence ! Ça veut dire que pour un Gallion, il y a 493 Noises. Or, d'après ce que j'ai vu, on n'achète rien avec des Noises ! En plus, j'ai vu un tableau de convertissement Noises- Livre, à la banque, une noises, c'est un penny. Ça, ça va, mais après, c'est n'importe quoi ! À cause du système idiot, une Mornille vaut vingt-neuf penny, et un Gallion, cinq livres ! C'est débile !

Lavande Brown sembla approuver ses paroles, mais leur future professeure ne parut pas du même avis.

« Mr Finch-Fleytley ! veuillez baisser la voix et cesser ces inepties ! Le système est ainsi fait, et il fonctionne, alors plus un mot sur ce sujet ou je risquerais de me fâcher ! »

« Allons, _professeure_ , cessez de martyriser ce pauvre garçon, il ne le mérite surement pas… »

Du coin de la ruelle d'où venait la voix, apparut une silhouette encapuchonnée. Il passa ses mains sous sa capuche et la souleva, dévoilant un visage quelconque, des cheveux bruns, des yeux bruns, sans rien de particulier.

« Mr Potter ? Ici ? Cette fois-ci vous restez avec nous pour le reste de la journée ! »

« Si cela peut vous faire plaisir, _professeure_. »

Satisfaite, Minerva allait se retourner lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de quelle ruelle il sortait. Elle pâlit fortement et dut se tenir fermement au mur proche pour ne pas tomber.

« L'Allée des Embrumes ? Êtes-devenus fou ? Potter ! Il est hors de question que vous alliez dans cet endroit mal famé ! »

« Du calme, _professeure_ , je ne faisais que visiter. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un sorcier de premier cycle qui découvre les lieux pour la première fois, non ? »

« Cessez de vous moquer de moi, insolent ! il nous faut encore aller acheter vos robes de sorcier et nous en auront fini, termina t'elle, sur un ton dur, mais d'où pointait une certaine fatigue. »

Les enfants et la professeure se dirigèrent vers la boutique de madame Guipure, une enseigne de prêt-à-porter. À peine entrés, le carnage commença. Tout d'abord, Lavande se plaignit de la mode sorcière, qu'elle définit comme étant ''comme des sacs de toile noirs, avec le même tissu irritant », lançant Justin sur une de ses tirades enflammées sur les différences moldus-sorciers et les incohérences de ce dernier monde. De son coté, Harry Potter discutait tranquillement avec une vendeuse, pour qu'elle lui prenne ses mesures. Tout semblait être calme de ce coté là. Cependant, il se détourna bien vite de sa conversation et s'exclama : « Ils ne vendent rien d'intéressant ici, je m'en vais. Lavande a raison, la mode sorcière a l'exécrable habitude d'être importable. Lavande, Justin, je vais chez Tissard, m'acheter de vrais vêtements. Vous venez ? » McGonagall parut exploser.

« Mr Pot… Whateley ! Il est hors de question que vous alliez dans une autre boutique que celle-ci pour acheter vos affaires scolaires ! Revenez, ajouta t'elle, furibonde, alors qu'il passait la porte du magasin. »

Voyant ses camarades prêts à le suivre, elle se tourna vers eux.

« Que ce soit bien clair. Ce n'est pas parce que ce garçon est un voyou insolent qu'il faut que vous le suiviez ! Restez ici et attendez, je serai revenu avec ce vaurien quand vous aurez vos robes. »

A ces mots, elle sortit en trombe de la boutique, baguette à la main. De l'intérieur, ils entendirent la respectable professeure crier : « Tissard ! Pourquoi a-t'il fallu que ce soit Tissard ! » Avant de disparaitre, comme avalée par un trou dans l'espace. Devant l'air éberlué des deux enfants, la vendeuse les renseigna. « Cela s'appelle transplaner. Seuls des sorciers accomplis peuvent le faire, mais pas tous. Pour la grande majorité, nous utilisons le portauloin ou la Cheminette. Bien mes enfants, trois robes d'école, pour Poudlard, c'est ça ? »

Quelques heures plus tard, la directrice adjointe du prestigieux collège Poudlard, Minerva Ariana McGonagall, professeure de métamorphose renommée et talentueuse, franchit la porte de la boutique de Mme Guipure le chignon défait, les traits tirés et fatigués, la robe de travers, les yeux hagards. Derrière elle se tenait un Harry Potter, alias Marc Whateley, resplendissant, surtout après avoir changé sa robe absolument banale en un ensemble classe et impressionnant de veste, chemise, pantalon et veston bruns profond. Il souriait. Cela faisait bien une heure que les enfants avaient terminé leurs achats, attendant avec de moins en moins de patience l'arrivée de plus en plus retardée de leur future professeure. Ils semblaient déçus de leurs robes, surtout face à la magnificence du costume de leur camarade, un peu excentrique pour un moldu, un peu moldu, mais très classe pour un sorcier, presque _dandy_.

C'est alors que du dehors, une voix se fit entendre : « Jeune homme, puisque vous avez retrouvé votre chemin nous allons vous laisser, allez, viens Drago. Au revoir, Directrice adjointe McGonagall, lança t'elle également à la cantonade à l'intention de la professeure.

« Au revoir, Harry, lança une autre voix, avant que les possesseurs de ces deux voix ne s'éloignent. »

Devant leur air interrogateur, Harry Potter éclaira la lanterne de ses camarades. « Il s'agit de Lady Malefoy et de son fils. Il étaient à la boutique de Tissard et achetaient un costume pour ce dernier. Il rentrera cette année à Poudlard. Bien, reprit-il après un instant de flottement, professeure, il serait temps de payer, vous ne croyez pas ? » McGonagall semblait prête à exploser. Elle ravala sa colère et ne fit que lui lancer un regard haineux. Elle paya rapidement et s'enfuit de la boutique, les trois enfants sur les talons.

Et un peu de review des reviews :

Reptile5 : Les incantations vont venir, ainsi que les liens avec Naruto, mais je vais essayer de faire ça discret (c'est pas un crossover, c'est un Harry Potter augmenté).Quant à la pression, c'est tellement différent, pour moi, la pression des planches et celle de l'écrivain. La poussée d'adrénaline que je ressens en publiant mes textes est bien plus forte que quand je joue : c'est mon ''œuvre'', si je puis dire, pas celle d'un autre. Et puis, quand tu joues, la pression disparait peu à peu, tu es emporté par la pièce et tu oublies. Avec ton texte, selon moi, c'est quand tu écris qu'il n'y a pas de pression, après, tu es sur le point de publier et tu te demandes si c'est bien. Et PAF ! Dès que c'est publié, tu trouve à ton texte d'innombrables raisons de ne pas être bon, ce n'est pas ça, c'est mauvais, etc. Enfin, bref je trouve infiniment plus stressant de publier son travail que de jouer sur scène.

Pour la baguette, tu verras au chapitre quatre (j'ai tellement hâte, c'est celui que je préfère pour l'instant… quoique)

Et voilà, c'est fait ! (Plus de reviews ! plus de reviews !)

A la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous, c'est Ozymandyas ! JE fais vite, je n'ai que peu de temps !

Je ne vais pas pouvoir publier de chapitres avant le 16 aout au moins, ce qui vous fait un mois sans moi. Je suis sans wifi ni ordinateur pour toute cette durée.

J'espère que sa vous plait toujours autant et que vous allez apprécier.

Les baguettes ! Les baguettes !

Chaptitre IV : Les Copies Imparfaites

 _ **1**_ _ **er**_ _ **août 1991**_

Un autre point fort de la journée, alors que Harry s'était une fois de plus volatilisé, qui allait d'ailleurs particulièrement ennuyer McGonagall, fut leur visite chez _Ollivander_. En entrant dans la boutique, elle se dit que finalement, peut-être que l'absence du Survivant était une bonne chose, puisqu'après tout il possédait une baguette très rare et très puissante et qu'il avait assurément fallut au pauvre vendeur des heures de patience pour enfin trouver la baguette correspondant à l'enfant. Cela l'aurait profondément ennuyé et aurait retardé leur planning, en enlevant notamment l'éventuel passage chez _Florian Fortarôme_ , le glacier, pour marquer le coup de la première journée magique de ses futurs élèves. Mais voilà, rien n'est simple et cette journée ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Ainsi, en arrivant devant la boutique du célèbre fabriquant de baguettes magiques, une file impressionnante de clients les attendait et débordait même sur la rue, empiétant sur les pavés usés de l'allée. Après plusieurs heures d'attente interminable à regarder une file ne pas sembler rétrécir, ils purent enfin rentrer dans le magasin. Comme à son habitude, le commerce arborait un apparent fouillis, avec ses boites de baguettes disposées savamment ça-et-là dans un effort soigné pour paraitre chaotique, ses étagères à moitié rangées et la magie saturant l'endroit à un très haut degré. Cependant, et cela grâce à ses nombreuses années à accompagner des enfants faire l'acquisition de leur première baguette magique, McGonagall avait pu remarquer que ce désordre superficiel cachait en réalité une envie maladive de son possesseur de mystifier ses clients et d'entourer sa profession de mystère, n'en témoigne le sort de désillusion que le fabriquant renommé s'était appliqué juste avant leur entrée. Les enfants tombèrent dans le panneau et admirèrent de font en comble la petite boutique, émerveillés par tout ce qu'ils voyaient, si différent de leur ennuyeux et aseptisé monde moldu, mais surtout par l'impression forte, presque palpable que la magique habitait ce lieu. C'est dans ce climat qu'Ollivander, le marchant de baguettes, apparut.

Il profita de la totale concentration des enfants pour annuler son sort d'invisibilité juste derrière eux et se pencher entre les deux futurs élèves de Poudlard afin de leur chuchoter, d'une voix grave et mystérieuse : « Vous cherchez quelque chose ? ». Les deux enfants sursautèrent devant l'apparition soudaine. « Peut-être, des baguettes ? Oui ? ». Les deux sorciers ne réagirent pas, trop occupés à détailler de près le vendeur. Il était grand, filiforme, possédait une peau parcheminée, une tignasse blanche et d'épais favoris aussi blancs que ses cheveux. De plus il portait un ensemble bleu nuit, presque noir, un gilet argenté moucheté sur sa chemise immaculée et un foulard rouge sang lui enserrait la gorge. Il fixa longtemps les deux enfants de ses deux immenses yeux gris lune luisants.

Sans préavis, il s'exclama brusquement, faisant à nouveau sursauter ses deux clients : « Bien, bien, bien, mes jeunes amis, par qui vais-je commencer ? Le plus jeune ? La demoiselle ? ». Lavande Brown parut tout à coup bien plus tendue qu'auparavant. « La demoiselle alors. C'est parti ! » A ces mots, ils s'empara de la main de la jeune fille et l'entraina vers le comptoir qui trônait au centre de la pièce. « Bien, bien, bien, voyons voir. Ah, tiens essayez celle-ci ! » Fit-il en farfouillant dans une pile de boites et en lui tendant une baguette. « Bois de châtaigner, crin de licorne, vingt-huit centimètre, rigide. Essayez donc. » Sous ses yeux attentifs, Lavande abaissa instinctivement sa baguette. L'extrémité de celle-ci s'illumina d'une belle couleur dorée et apaisante.

« Eh bien, miss, voici qui fut vite fait ! Vous allez faire des merveilles avec cette baguette, croyez-moi ! » Il se tourna ensuite d'un bloc vers le coin de la pièce où se terrait Justin Finch-Fletchley. « Bien, bien, bien, jeune homme, c'est à vous ! Approchez donc, n'aillez pas peur. »

Lavande Brown alla se placer à coté de la rassurante présence de la professeur de Métamorphose, qui la gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux, après tout, peut-être que tout irait bien ? Non ?

« Bien, bien, bien, Mr Finch-Fletchley, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien vous aller ? »

C'est après deux heures de lutte incessante que le jeune homme trouva enfin baguette à sa main. Il avait essayé successivement près de cinquante modèles, sans succès, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur : « Bois de Peuplier, plume de phénix, trente-sept centimètres, assez souple. Tenez. ». Tous les objets du bureau d'Ollivander s'envolèrent en un instant lorsque Justin s'en saisit. « Eh bien voilà, parfait ! Bien, bien, bien, alors, voyons voir, deux baguettes, cela fait quatorze Gallions. » fit-il joyeusement. « Mais dites-moi, Minerva, vous êtes la pour le compte de Poudlard, n'est ce pas ? Alors pourquoi n'êtes vous accompagnée que de deux enfants et pas de trois ? Ou est passé le dernier ? »

En pinçant les lèvres, McGonagall répondit : « Il s'agit de Harry Potter, mais il avait déjà sa baguette lorsque je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois. Un ouvrage admirable, vraiment. Il n'est pas avec nous car ce garnement s'est échappé à la première occasion ! »

La stupéfaction se peignit sur le visage calme d'Ollivander. « Harry Potter ? Mais je n'ai pas eu le privilège de le recevoir dans ma boutique ! D'où tient-il cette baguette ? L'avez-vous vue ? Quels étaient ses composants ? » Fit-il avec animation.

Ce fut au tour du visage de la directrice adjointe de se peindre de stupéfaction. Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil et le vieux fabriquant de baguettes se pencha sur elle. « Comment cela, il n'est pas venu chez vous ? Il m'a pourtant assuré être allé chez vous ! »

« S'il vous plait, Minerva, calmez-vous. Dites-moi ses composants. » Le ton d'Ollivander avait retrouvé de son calme.

« Bois d'If et crin de sombral, 37,7 centimètres, si ma mémoire est bonne… »

A ces mots Ollivander se redressa, la colère et la peur suintant de tous les pores de sa peau. D'un pas vif et irrégulier, il gagna son arrière-boutique, rapidement suivi par McGonagall et les deux futurs élèves. Les trois trouvèrent le marchand dévasté, debout devant un coffre vide posé sur une table de bois massif. Dans celui-ci, plusieurs étuis à baguette ouvragés étaient rangés. Un de ces étuis était sorti devant le coffre et les yeux hagards du fabriquant renommé, vide. « Ce saligaud ! CE SALIGAUD M'A VOLÉ ! IL A VOLÉ UNE DE MES ŒUVRES LES PLUS PARFAITES ! »

« Calmez-vous, Garrick ! » tenta maladroitement McGonagall. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Il se passe que votre saligaud de Harry Potter m'a volé ! Ma Précieuse baguette » Il fondit en larmes.

Ce ne fut qu'après de longues minutes que Minerva McGonagall put obtenir quelque chose d'un Garrick Ollivander en pleine crise de démence. Il courrait partout dans son atelier, renversait ses instruments, ses baguettes, ses composants, il s'arrachait des touffes entières de cheveux. Ce fut en se prenant les pieds dans une malle à outils et en s'affalant par terre qu'il se calma enfin. « Mon travail. Mon travail. Ma plus belle œuvre. Envolée. Envolée. J'aurai dû m'en douter ! C'est sûrement un de ses complices ! »

« Garrick, s'il vous plait, expliquez-nous ! »

« Oui. Oui. Bien. Soit. Il y a un mois environ, j'ai reçu la visite d'un jeune homme qui prétendait vouloir acheter une baguette pour sa première année à Poudlard. Je ne le connaissait pas et cela m'a intrigué, car d'habitude je sais toujours tout sur les sorciers qui franchissent le pas de ma boutique. Il m'a demandé sans préambule si je possédais des exemplaires exceptionnels. J'étais réticent et donc je lui ai présenté plusieurs modèles lambda de baguette. Rien ne correspondait. Ni la plume de Phénix, ni le ventricule de dragon, ni le crin de licorne. Tout bonnement incroyable. Même les bois comme le châtaigner, qui pourtant s'associent bien avec quasi tous les sorciers, ne lui allaient pas ! J'ai décider d'en savoir plus sur lui, pour choisir mieux une baguette. Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Icare, qu'il adorerait pouvoir voler et qu'il aimerait une baguette spéciale. En désespoir de cause, je lui ai présenté une baguette assez spéciale. C'était une baguette de Houx, avec une plume de phénix en guise de cœur, 27,5 centimètres, très souple. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je la lui ai présenté, une intuition, une sorte de force qui m'a poussé à la lui donner. J'ai dis qu'elle était ainsi, car au moment même où il la saisit, elle s'embrasa et fut réduite en cendre en un rien de temps. Le jeune homme n'avait même pas parut surpris de la combustion spontanée de la baguette, et semblait même s'en amuser. Durant toute la destruction de la baguette il l'a gardé en main, sans paraitre souffrir. Juste après cela il s'est détourné de moi un instant. Je l'ai entendu marmonner, puis il a fait d'étranges gestes et j'ai vu une lumière verte apaisante. Ensuite il s'est retourné vers moi et j'ai vu que la main qu'il avait utilisé pour tenir la baguette n'avait rien, pas une trace de brûlure ! Après il m'a redemandé une baguette spéciale. Mais n'est pas, c'était une baguette spéciale ! La plume de Phénix qui a servi à la fabrication de cette baguette provenait d'un Phénix, qui lui-même n'a donné qu'une seule autre plume ! Et elle a servi pour la baguette de Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-prononcé ! Imaginez ce que Harry Potter aurait pu en faire si il l'avait eu dans les mains ! Des choses extraordinaires.

Le marchand de baguettes pris une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre. « Ensuite, le garçon qui s'appelait Icare m'a demandé si je n'avais vraiment pas de baguette spéciale. Comme il avait un potentiel énorme, j'ai décidé de lui montrer quelques unes de mes création extraordinaires. Je lui en ai présenté trois. Bois de cerisier et poil de wendigo, 31,9 centimètres, cassante, bois de sureau et plume d'oiseau-tonnerre, 35,7 centimètres, rigide, et enfin bois d'if, crin de sombral, 37,7 centimètres, souple. Trois baguettes extraordinaires, de par leurs cœurs et leurs combinaisons. » Il se pencha vers McGonagall afin que ses paroles ne soient plus entendues par les deux enfants. « Ce sont mes essais pour recréer le Bâton de la Mort, sans succès, malheureusement. Vous direz à Albus que je continue mes recherches, mais que c'est très difficile d'arriver à quoi que ce soit. Dites lui qu'il doit continuer à subventionner mes recherches, je suis sûr de presque toucher quelque chose. » Il se redressa et repris d'une voix plus forte : « Il m'a demandé leurs composition, leurs tailles, leurs attributs, ce que je viens de faire avec vous, puis il s'est détourné d'elles. Il m'a dis qu'il était intéressé dans une de ces baguettes, puis il est parti en répétant. Je suis Icare. Je suis Icare et j'adorerais voler. » Il fondit en larmes. « Maintenant je comprends que cet énergumène voulait parler de _me_ voler ! Idiot je suis ! »

McGonagall passa les cinq minutes suivantes à essayer de le calmer un peu. Entre deux sanglots, il annonça ceci : « En plus de tout ça, l'if qui a servi à cette baguette est très spécial. Seul deux baguettes dans le monde ont leur bois fait avec cet arbre précis. Il s'agit de l'Arbre Blanc, placé au centre de la cité perdue. C'est mon arrière grand-père qui l'avait ramené d'un de ses voyages, il y a mille sept c… il y a longtemps ! C'est un héritage de famille ! Je n'était déjà pas bien content de voir s'envoler la première baguette, mais au moins je sais que le sorcier qui la porte avait été appelé à faire de grandes choses. Des choses terribles, certes, mais stupéfiantes ! Lorsque le Seigneur Noir lui-même est entré dans ma boutique, seule celle-ci a répondu à son appel. Et maintenant vous me dites que c'est Harry Potter qui est en possession de l'autre baguette ? C'est tout bonnement inconcevable ! »

Après plusieurs minutes de discussion, de tentatives de retour au calme et de négociation pour plus d'informations, les deux enfants et leur professeur quittèrent la boutique d'un Ollivander dévasté. Il retrouvèrent Harry Potter, alias Marc Whateley attablé devant _Florian Fortarôme_ et une coupe de glace géante. A leur vue il s'exclama : « Eh bien vous voilà ! Moi qui vous cherchait depuis maintenant deux heures ! J'ai décidé de me reposer avec une bonne glace ! Vous vous joignez à moi ? »

« Mr Potter ! Veuillez tout de suite vous excuser pour le comportement que vous avec eu avec moi aujourd'hui et m'expliquer d'où viens la baguette que vous m'avez montré ! » Fit McGonagall, furieuse.

« Je l'ai acheté chez une petit vendeur à la sauvette qui m'a fait la grâce d'un prix très attractif. »

« Pourtant vous m'avez assuré que vous l'aviez acheté chez _Ollivander_. De plus, celui-ci m'a certifié que cette baguette-là lui avait été volée ! »

« Eh bien c'est cela, si mon vendeur se l'ai fournie chez le vieux Ollivander en le volant, ce qui n'est assurément pas mon problème, et cela dis bien ce que mon vendeur m'a dis : toutes les baguettes qu'il proposait viennent bien de chez _Ollivander_. Une coupe de glace ? »

Justin Finch-Fletchley et Lavande Brown s'assirent rapidement à sa table, suivie par une Mc Gonagall déboussolée. « Nous n'en avons pas terminé, Mr Potter ! Croyez-moi ! »

« Certainement, _professeur_ , certainement. C'est vous qui payez ? Je vous conseille de prendre la glace Rhubarbe/Sang de Dragon. Un délice… »

La fin de la journée arrivait à grands pas et ils rentrèrent tous à King's Cross, où d'ici quelques temps les parents de deux des trois sorciers viendraient les chercher. Les quatre parents arrivèrent en même temps au point de rendez-vous, pour tomber nez à nez avec un spectacle singulier : la respectable professeure de ce matin en train d'invectiver un enfant qui n'était pas le leur, enfant remarquablement bien habillé et beau, malgré un visage quelconque. Celui-ci semblait ne rien en avoir à faire de la femme penchée sur lui et mangeait distraitement une sucette qui semblait ne pas rétrécir.

Et maintenant, review des reviews !

Reptile5 : Les baguettes ! les baguettes ! Et oui, McGo va en chier cette année, mais elle ne va pas être la seule !

Le Poussin Fou : C'était le but recherché ! Dans cet univers-ci, le monde est bien plus plein de préjugés et de racisme, comme vous verrez par la suite.

Mordicus18 : Il se pourrait que Harry ait ''calmé'' Minerva, avant leur rencontre, puis lui ai ''légèrement'' effacé la mémoire de certains éléments de la soirée. Pour le personnage de McGo, je sais que ça ne colle pas avec la personnalité très stricte des livres d'origine, mais j'ai décidé de la faire un peu plus sanguine, moins impartiale et de faire ressortir ses origines écossaises. Pour la baguette, l'If est connu pour offrir à son propriétaire un pouvoir de vie et de mort et ne jamais choisir un sorcier médiocre ou timide tandis que le Crin de Sombral est considéré comme digne des sorciers ayant vaincu la mort. Merci Reptile5 pour cette très bonne description que je me suis empressé de copi… euh, de m'inspirer de ces travaux. Et enfin, pour les Malfoys, tu verras par la suite que ça risque d'être plus compliqué que ce qu'il paraît.

Et voilà pour le moment ! Bonnes vacances à tous !


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à tous, ici Ozymandyas, mais vous commencez à connaitre la chanson, non ? Aller, sans plus attendre, sans transitions malvenues, sans circonvolutions inopportunes, sans détours impromptus, sans escales interminables, la Suite !

Chapitre V : Le train sifflera trois fois

 _ **1er septembre 1991**_

L'effervescence. Comme dans des cachets moldus pour les maux de tête. Ça s'agite, ça bouge beaucoup, ça court dans tous les sens. Ça n'a que peu d'utilité. Ce sont des enfants qui courent partout, en cette matinée d'automne encore assez chaud. Les plus agités sont ceux de onze ans environ. C'est pour eux leur première rentrée, ce qui les excite encore plus, pour le plus grand plaisir ému de leurs parents et au grand dam de leurs frères et sœurs ainés, qui ne tardent d'ailleurs pas à quitter leur cercle familial pour rejoindre celui de leurs amis. Dans le cercle des agités de première année, il y en a qui ont en plus d'une curiosité normale quant à un lieu inconnu et vanté par tous comme étant formidable, ceux qui découvrent tout pour la première fois. Ceux-ci sont les nés- non-sorciers, ou nés-moldus, accompagnés de parents estomaqués par tout ce qu'ils voient. De la chouette enfermée dans une cage de tel étudiant à la canne à tête de serpent d'un autre parent, tout y passe, leurs yeux se posent sur monts et merveilles, alors qu'à chaque pas leur définition de l'incroyable changeait à nouveau. Vraiment, tout était stupéfiant. Le géant barbu juste ici, les robes et les chapeaux à la mode sorcière juste là, ou là encore, un grand frère décoiffant sa sœur d'un sort bien placé, déclenchant une bataille de sortilège entre les deux groupes d'amis des deux concernés.

Dans le chaos ambiant, un garçon ressortait. Il semble pataud et maladroit, et serrait dans sa main un objet rond et transparent. Accompagné d'une dame assez âgée, recouverte quasi entièrement d'un manteau vert sombre cerclé de fourrure de renard, des gants d'un violet sombre, des petites lunettes rondes et fines, aux verres teintés, sur le visage et finalement, pour compléter le tout, un sac à main en cuir brun et un immense chapeau vert assorti à son manteau, surmonté par un gigantesque aigle empaillé à l'allure agressive. Cette honorable personne fendait la foule en deux alors qu'elle s'approchait du train, écartant tout importun de sa seule prestance. Arrivée à la hauteur du wagon de queue, elle se pencha vers le jeune garçon qui l'accompagnait.

« Tu as compris, Neville ? Trouve-le. Par tous les moyens. Si l'Ordre le trouve avant nous, l'Alliance court à sa perte. Je sais qu'ils vont tenter de le convertir. C'est hors de question, déclara vieille dame, à voix basse, en prenant bien soin de faire semblant de faire ses adieux. Ils pensent avoir un coup d'avance car ils lui ont fait découvrir le monde magique et l'ont sauvé de sa famille, mais nous, nous allons lui donner son premier ami. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Grand-mère, je le ferais. » répondit le futur élève, d'un ton assuré.

« Bien. Autrement, passe une bonne première année à Poudlard. Et fait attention à Severus Rogue, le professeur de potions. Il a tendance à rabaisser ses nouveaux élèves, surtout les gryffondors. Car tu iras à Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas, mon petit ? »

« Oui, Grand-mère, lui répondit encore son petit-fils, d'un ton neutre. »

« Passe une bonne année, joue ton rôle, rempli ta mission et écris-moi souvent. »

« Oui, Grand-mère. »

D'autres familles faisaient leurs adieux. Une famille, que dire, un clan entier, composé exclusivement de roux était massé dans un coin, à l'extérieur du quai et attendait.

« Maman, combien de temps on va devoir encore attendre !? Le train va presque partir ! »

« Tais-toi, Ronald ! Tu sais que c'est important ! L'Ordre doit à tout prix remporter les faveurs de Harry Potter, sinon, qui sait ? En plus, ajouta une quarantenaire plantureuse, agacée, si nous ne le faisons pas, nos subventions auprès de l'Ordre disparaitrons. »

« C'est vrai, maman, intervint un autre jeune roux, un insigne rouge greffé à la poitrine, mais on va vraiment être en retard, là… »

« Eh bien soit, répliqua la mère, exaspérée, allons-y sans lui alors. Ron, tu te rappelles ? essaie de… »

« Essaie de t'attirer son amitié, ça facilitera les échanges, je sais maman. »

« Bien, allons-y. »

Ils traversèrent tous la barrière magique qui séparait le monde moldu du monde sorcier et de la voie 9 ¾.

Sur le quai, dans un coin sombre, un père, une mère et leur fils échangeaient à voix basse.

« Fils, tu dois essayer de t'attirer l'amitié de Potter, pour redorer le blason de la famille. Je compte sur toi. »

« Oui, père. » Répondit le jeune homme.

« Bien, très bien. Si tu dois rencontrer un problème durant ta scolarité, écris-moi ou parle-en à Severus, il saura sûrement quoi faire. »

« Oui, père. »

L'homme s'éloigna, laissant la mère et son fils seul.

« Draco, ton père a perdu de vue notre objectif, et celui du Cercle. Si tu dois devenir ami avec ce Harry Potter, soit, mais rappelle-toi que ceci n'est qu'une couverture pour ta véritable mission. Comporte-toi en vrai serpentard, mon fils. »

« Oui, mère, répondit le jeune garçon, avant de s'avancer vers la lumière pour monter à bord du train. »

« En Voituuuuuuure ! » L'exclamation sonna la fin des adieux larmoyant de parents et d'enfants, ou juste d'enfants, ou juste de parents. Chacun monta dans le train ou se massa aux abords du quai, afin de voir son enfant partir vers ses études. Dans les wagons, la chasse aux places libres s'organisait. Des batailles rangées entre maisons se mettaient en place pour le contrôle de tel ou tel wagon.

Ainsi, il n'était pas rare de voir, à la fin du trajet, plusieurs étudiants avec de sévères modifications physiques, allant du simple changement de couleur à la pousse de tentacules, en passant par une oreille arrachée, moment mémorable de la vie de ce train, le Poudlard Express, où, pour le contrôle du wagon de queue, un gryffondor avait sectionné avec les dents l'oreille de son camarade serpentard, lorsque ce dernier avait, d'un sort bien placé, fait volé sa baguette par la fenêtre, oreille qui avait par la suite été recréée magiquement. Curieusement, cette année, après seulement un quart d'heure de voyage, plus personne ne souhaitait prendre part à l'obtention dudit wagon, pourtant le plus prestigieux, pour une raison assurément fallacieuse. Cette année, le wagon avait semblé hermétiquement fermé de l'intérieur, les vitres teintées, pour toute personne désirant chasser les occupants potentiels de l'endroit.

Neville, le jeune garçon qui était accompagné de sa grand-mère sur le quai, cherchait Harry Potter. Il avait fait tout le train, de la tête à la queue, visitant chaque wagon, interpellant chaque personne, en prétendant avoir perdu son crapaud Trevor. Il commençait à désespérer. Cela faisait des heures qu'il crapahutait à la recherche du garçon crapaud. Il arrivait à la fin du train et e mettait à penser qu'il avait dû oublier un wagon, qu'Harry Potter était aux toilettes, que sa Grand-mère s'était trompée, qu'il n'arriverait que l'année prochaine, que... Au fond du couloir, une chose attira son attention. Il était sombre, plongé dans le noir. Et il y avait des cris. De peur, de terreur. Il s'avança, pas le moins du monde impressionné par ce qui pourrait n'être qu'un simple tour de passe-passe. Soudain, alors qu'il allait arriver à la zone d'ombre du wagon, trois silhouettes sortirent de l'obscurité en courant. Il s'agissait de trois gryffondor, probablement de sixième année, qui avaient dû être terrorisés par une chose inconnue. Maintenant, Neville était intéressé. Il avança d'un pas. Le couloir repris son éclairage normal, les lampes, qui avaient dû s'éteindre à un moment, se rallumèrent. Neville, fébrile malgré un sang-froid travaillé, s'acharna à prendre sur le visage une expression pataude et maladroite. Une fois son masque composé, il s'avança dans le compartiment de queue.

Le compartiment n'avait rien de spécial, à part peut-être des vitres teintées pour une raison quelconque et une double serrure sur la porte. Sur une des banquettes de bois, un jeune garçon, visiblement du même âge que Neville, des cheveux noir profond et épais, des yeux verts émeraude et des traits fins, lisait un livre à la couverture de cuir noir écrit dans une langue incompréhensible. Neville resta interdit un long moment devant cette apparition, sans savoir quoi faire, quoi dire.

« Prends place, si tu le veux. » dit tout à coup son interlocuteur.

« Merci, répondit Neville en s'asseyant en face de lui, je m'appelle… »

« Neville Frank Londubat, Héritier de la très noble et très pure maison des Londubat. »

Le garçon avait dit cela sans sourciller, sans lever les yeux de son livre.

« Et toi, tu es ? » continua Neville, déstabilisé.

« Je suis Harry James Potter, Héritier de la très noble et très puissante maison des Potter. »

« C'est toi ? Harry Potter ? Le Survivant ? »

« Pas la peine de t'extasier. Laisse-moi lire en paix, je te prie. »

« Désolé. Dis, continua t'il après un temps, tu n'aurais pas vu mon crapaud Trevor ? je le cherche partout depuis le début du trajet et je commence à fatiguer. »

« Le voilà, répondit Harry Potter, les yeux toujours fixés sur son livre, en tendant un crapaud brun-rouge de taille respectable à Neville. »

« Ouah ! C'était toi qui l'avait ? Cool ! Comment tu l'as trouvé ? »

« Accio. » dit-il simplement.

« Le sortilège d'attraction ? Mais c'est au programme de quatrième année ?! »

« Bon, dis-moi, Neville. Si tu arrêtais là ta comédie et qu'on faisait bas les masques ? Je commence à en avoir marre d'avoir à côté de moi un gamin qui fait tout pour paraitre idiot. »

Il avait posé son livre en disant cela et regardait maintenant son vis-à-vis profondément dans les yeux.

« D'accord. » répondit Neville, après un temps de réflexion, car après tout, ce n'était pas le plan de base. « Faisons cela. »

*Reprends allène*

Whaaaa ! Eh beh ! Ca faisait un bout de temps ! J'avais dit quoi ? Reprise le 16 aout ? Mais mes amis, dépasser les délais, c'est ma spécialité ! Vous l'aviez remarqué, non ? Enfin, sans transition aucune. La Rereview !

Reptile5 : Tu n'imagines même pas quel point ça va chier, j'en frémis d'impatience. *S'ébroue* Et OUI ! LE PREMIER JUTSU VENU DE NARUTO APPARAIT ENFIN ! AU CHAPITRE 4 ! Quant à Ollivander, il est possible qu'il revienne de temps en temps, faire un passage à Poudlard, recréer des baguettes, ce genre de choses…

Mordicus18 : Je crois que celui-là était un peu plus ennuyeux, non ? (Même moi je l'avoue, mais il faut bien faire de l'exposition, non ?). Bien joué, pour l'arbre blanc, je me suis inspiré de Minas Thirith pour cette citée, un genre de crossover non avoué et discret avec LotR. Sinon, pour ta théorie, étant donné que rien n'est fixé à l'avance (même par moi) dans cette histoire, il se peut que l'histoire prenne un tournant que même moi je n'aurais pas prévu à ce stade. Mais sinon, par rapport à là où je suis dans l'écriture, c'est très troublant parce que c'est assez bien résumé (mais tu verras par la suite).

LM et Le Poussin Fou : Merci pour vos reviews, eh oui, pour l'instant, la principale cible d'Harry, c'est Minerva (mais j'ai bien dit pour l'instant), mais ça pourrait changer (prochaine cible, Dumbledore ou Snape ? A vos marques, prêts ? Pariez !)

Et voilà, c'est fini, à une prochaine (j'essaye toujours de garder le rythme de 2 semaines, mais comme vous savez, moi et les dates limites…)


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde, ici Ozymandyas, qui viens de se rendre compte que ça fait déjà un mois qu'il n'a rien posté. Voici donc un chapitre nécéssaire, mais pas forcément génialement écris et peut-être (encore) un peu court. Enjoy!

* * *

VI : Calme-toi ou _sort_

 _ **1**_ _ **er**_ _ **septembre 1991**_

La suite du voyage se déroula sans accrocs, les deux enfants discutant d'un peu de tout, enfin, Neville monologuait et le Survivant lisait un livre au titre écris dans une langue inconnue à son voisin. Ils allaient d'ici une demi-heure arriver à Poudlard et Neville discourait sur les professeurs qu'ils allaient rencontrer cette année lorsqu'une tornade rousse envahit leur espace.

« JE LE SAVAIS ! JE LE SAVAIS ! TU ES HARRY POTTER ! C'EST TELLEMENT GENIAL ! »

Aucun des deux futurs élèves n'avait bougé.

« MOI C'EST RONALD WEASLEY, MAIS TU PEUX M'APPELER RON ! » fit il, entièrement tourné vers Harry Potter, négligeant totalement Neville, juste derrière lui.

« Premièrement, _Ronald_ , nous n'avons pas élevé les cochons ensemble, ce qui exclue ce genre de familiarité entre nous. Deuxièmement, je n'aime pas les hystériques, alors calme toi ou _sort_. »

Le ton de Harry était froid, glacial même.

« DIS PAS DE BÊTISES ! TU VAS VOIR, ON VA BIEN S'AMUSER ENSEMBLE ! »

« Troisièmement, avant de _sortir_ de ce compartiment, j'aimerais savoir comment tu connais mon prénom. »

« BAH ?! » s'exclama le jeune garçon. « T'ES LE SURVIVANT ! TOUT LE MONDE TE CONNAIT ! ALLEZ, VIENS AVEC MOI ! ON VA SE MARRER ! FRED ET GEORGE ONT RÉCUPÉRÉ DES BOMBABOUSES DE CHEZ _PIROUETTE ET BADIN_! ÇA VA ÊTRE FUN ! »

« As-tu entendu, _Ronald_ , ce que je t'ai dit juste à l'instant, demanda un Harry Potter exaspéré, calme toi ou _**sort**_! »

Le dernier mot du sorcier avait été ponctué par une vague de magie pure sortie de son corps au même instant. Le jeune roux ne remarqua rien, si ce n'est que le Survivant était plus crispé.

« TU AS L'AIR TENDU ! ÇA DOIT ÊTRE À CAUSE DE L'ENDROIT ! IL FAUT SORTIR ! ALLEZ, VIENS ! »

Aux dernières paroles du rouquin, les yeux émeraude du noiraud s'illuminèrent d'une lueur de colère.

« Pour la dernière fois, _Ronald Weasley_ , calme-toi ou _sort_! »

« MAIS POURQUOI ? AH ! TU VIENS AVEC MOI ?! »

« CALME TOI OU _**SORT**_! »

Le cri se répercuta sur chacun des murs du wagon, faisant s'arrêter net toute velléité de conversation de la part du roux.

« Mais, mais, mais… »

« _**Sort**_! »

« Mais, mais, mais… »

« _**SORT**_! »

« Je… »

« **EXPULSO**! **BLOCLANG**! **COLLAPORTA ! CONFUNDO**! »

Le pauvre rouquin fut en un instant projeté hors du compartiment, la porte refermée derrière lui. Malgré son échec, il se releva difficilement et se mit à frapper frénétiquement sur la porte vitrée. Harry et Neville le regardèrent. Profitant que son auditoire l'observait, Ronald voulut convaincre encore une fois sa cible de venir avec lui. Malheureusement pour lui, lorsqu'aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche, il pâlit et, sous le choc, perdit connaissance devant la porte de la dernière cabine du dernier wagon du Poudlard Express.

« Bien, » soupira Harry « _silencio_. »

Le wagon fut entouré d'une bulle de silence alors qu'en face de lui, Neville Longdubat le regardait avec de grands yeux.

« Quoi ? Tu veux sortir aussi ? » Fit Potter.

« Tu es incroyable, Harry, ces cinq sorts sont bien au-dessus du niveau de première année. »

« Peut-être... » glissa Harry Potter, sceptique.

« Oui, tous sauf le collaporta. Mais bon, c'est un sort de quatrième année, alors… »

« Ne parle de ça à personne, c'est clair ? »

« Bien sûr, pas de problème. »

Un certain temps passa encore, sans qu'aucune tentative de discussion ne s'engage d'aucun des coté. Puis, comme un seul homme, les deux enfants prirent une grande inspiration :

« Dis-moi, je peux te poser une question? » Fit Neville à un Harry Potter plongé dans sa lecture.

Comme toute réponse, il eut droit à un signe de la main.

« Ah. Eh bien, tu sais sans doute que tu es le Survivant, le seul à avoir survécu au sortilège de mort… » Continua Neville, hésitant.

« Hm... » Fut la seule réponse de son interlocuteur.

« C'est pour cela que tu as dû vivre chez ton oncle et ta tante… »

« Comment sais-tu cela ?! »

« Bah, ma famille et la tienne, tu ne le savais peut-être pas, étaient très amies, ta mère était ma marraine et inversement, du coup, on a entendu ta mère parler de ta tante. »

« Ne le répète à personne! » fit Harry, pas du tout convaincu. « Continue. »

« Bref, j'aimerais savoir comment tu en sais autant sur toi et sur la magie, jusqu'à avoir de l'avance sur le programme scolaire. »

Harry Potter le dévisagea, un air supérieur sur le visage.

« Pas aujourd'hui. Montre toi digne. »

« D'accord. » Répondit Neville, un peu surpris et perdu par la réponse.

Le silence envahit à nouveau le compartiment.

« Harry, on va bientôt arriver, il faudrait que tu mettes tes robes de sorcier. »

« Hors de question que je mette ces choses, je reste comme je suis. »

« Mais tu vas te faire disputer pour ça… »

« Ne me dis pas quoi faire. »

« Bon, d'accord, mais fait attention quand même. »

* * *

Poupoupou... Ben ça, j'espère ne pas devoir attendre un mois de plus pour publier un chapitre, je me sens un peu comme Antoine Daniel. Sachez que je suis en période ou les examens se succèdent et ou donc j'ai du mal à écrire régulièrement (et du coup à poster). J'ai pour l'instant encore 5 chapitres de réserve, mais j'entame mon stock limite. Je remarque que je fais des chapitres de plus en plus courts. C'est pas contre vous, mais quand j'écris, j'essaie de pas dépasser les 4 pages A4, et quand il y a beaucoup de dialogues, comme ici, ça prends plus de place, donc... Enfin, voilà, comme il est vraiment court, je pense vous poster le chapitre 7 d'ici la semaine prochaine (et celui là il est long). Bon, à part ça, moi ça va, ça fait trois fois que je reposte le chapitre parce qu'il y a des reviews auquel je n'ai pas répondues et que j'avais oublié. C'est l'automne, c'est cool et ça veut dire que c'est bientôt l'hiver, et ça veut dire que c'est bientôt Noël! Bon, là, vous avez deviné, je parle pour ne rien dire, parce que je viens de remarquer que mon chapitre est vraiment, vraiment , VRAIMENT, très court, et comme je ne vais pas le rallonger, je rallonge mes commentaires pour rajouter des mots au compteur et baisser mon niveau de honte (un peu).

Je crois que je suis arrivé au bout de ce que je pouvais dire, et donc sur ce: les Rereviews:

Reptile5: Je ne sais pas si je mérite ce titre, mais je vais tenter de le garder le plus longtemps possible. J'aime tes déductions, pas forcément justes, mais pas forcément fausses non plus. Et pour Ron, McGo et Rogue, tu n'imagine pas à quel point, oh, ça non. Mais il va falloir attendre. Un peu...

Sabrina : Pour moi, Harry est tout sauf naïf et si il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai haï dans les livres, c'est quand Harry se retrouvait idiot à cause de sa naïveté (c.f. miroir du Risèd et révélation que Rogue est pas méchant). Donc c'est bien que mon Harry ne soit pas naïf. En revanche, et ce sera nécessaire pour plus tard, il ne connait pas encore grand chose au monde magique (C'est tout récent pour lui), et donc il y a des choses qu'il doit encore découvrir.

Le POussin Fou: J'allais t'oublier (honte à moi). Trois organisations mystérieuses pour les faveurs du symbole sorcier de ces dernières années (forcément, l'avoir à ses cotés ça crédibilise). Neville évoluera un peu par la suite, mais dans le bon sen, j'espère (en tout cas, le mien). Et pour Dumby, il te faudra attendre. Un peu...

Alvia viridis : Je sais bien que c'est court, mais je te promets que la longueur va augmenter avec les prochains chapitres.

Luffynette, Luffynette, Luffynette, Luffynette et Luffynette obtiennent à ex-aequo le prix du commentateur assidu pour avoir commenté chaque chapitre même après la parution des suivants. A, et merci pour ces commentaires, ça donne envie de continuer.

Donnez m'en plus! Donnez m'en plus! J'adore rereviewer!

Allez, sur ce, à dans un mois (je plaisante)(j'espère) et lisez bien!


	7. Chapter 7

Salut à tous, ici Osyandyas, en direct de l'esprit du (modeste) écrivain de cette fic. Il vous annonce qu'il est désolé du retard ( conséquent et récurrent) occasionné par une panne de wifi, des vacances dans la Creuse (ou ce qui s'en rapproche le plus niveau connexion à internet) et du coup, un chapitre plus long que les précédents (et surtout le précédent). ça commence à faire loin sa dernière parution, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il reste toujours là!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre VII : Le géant, le sorcier blanc et le chapeau magique

 _ **1**_ _ **er**_ _ **septembre 1991**_

Il faisait nuit depuis peu lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur destination, la gare sorcière de Pré-au-Lard. Ils n'avaient pas été interrompus par d'autres rencontres fortuites et avaient passé la dernière demi-heure de trajet à contempler le parc national de Cairngorms plonger petit à petit dans l'obscurité. À sa sortie de son compartiment, Harry annula le sort de réclusion sur la porte, mais conserva celui de silence, prétextant vouloir voir s'il tiendrait jusqu'à sa prochaine utilisation. Neville ne répliqua pas, curieux comme lui de savoir si oui ou non son sortilège marcherait pendant au moins trois mois. Ronald Weasley avait disparu depuis un bon moment du pas de leur porte, sûrement pour aller se plaindre à ses grands frères de son traitement, pas que cela ne dérange les deux enfants. Leurs bagages étaient restés dans leur cabine, prêts à être emportés par le personnel, sauf un sac mystérieux que Harry avait réduit avant de le mettre dans une de ses poches de vêtement.

A propos de vêtement, Neville n'avait pas réussi à faire changer d'avis à Harry, qui portait un ensemble mi-sorcier, mi-moldu noir, très formel. Ils descendirent tous les deux du train lentement, parmi les derniers. Au loin, ils entendirent une forte voix crier : « Premières 'nnées, Premières 'nnées, par ici, v'nez là ! » Ils se dirigèrent vers la source du bruit, se séparant des autres élèves, pour trouver un groupe d'élève, une quarantaine environ, agglutinés autour d'une masse de cheveux et de barbe, bien plus grand qu'un humain normal. « 'Chuis Rubeus Hagrid, l'garde-chasse, j'vais vous conduire au château. Suivez-moi ! » Il souleva une énorme lanterne de fer et s'engagea sur un sentier en forêt. Harry et Neville s'approchèrent de lui.

Durant leur marche dans la forêt, ils détaillèrent chaque enfant, cherchant leurs origines, selon leur habillement, leur manière d'être, leur émerveillement. La moitié d'entre eux devait venir de foyers moldus car ils tentaient de tout voir, de tout entendre, de tout comprendre. Le reste des enfants se séparait en deux groupes : les ''nobles'' et le ''peuple'', si l'on pouvait dire ainsi. Les nobles, à peine une dizaine en comptant Harry Potter et Neville, se tenaient entre eux et échangeaient à voix basse pour les filles, alors que les garçons tentaient pour la plupart d'impressionner leur monde en se pavanant tel qu'on leur avait appris. La deuxième partie, le ''peuple'' était issus de familles non nobles, mais pas forcément non sang-pur, les familles sorcières sans sang moldu dans leur ligne directe. Ils avaient un comportement entre les nés-moldus et les ''nobles'', partagés entre émerveillement (pour les plus pauvres) et supériorité envers les nés-moldus, puisque eux connaissaient déjà tout cela. Certains tentaient même d'expliquer à d'autres telle ou telle chose, du haut de leurs maigres connaissances. Neville et Harry prirent également attention au garde-chasse, un demi-géant, paria Harry, vêtu d'un immense manteau brun râpé et d'une sorte d'écharpe de fourrure qui puait le renfermé. Il semblait nerveux et triturait sa barbe à tout moment, mais semblait également heureux de mener les enfants à leur destination.

Ils marchèrent une demi-heure environ, serpentant à travers une forêt peu dense. Le sentier, bien que peu éclairé, à l'exception de l'unique lanterne du géant, était praticable et bien visible, illuminé par une lune presque pleine. Bien que de nombreux arbres bordaient le chemin, mais aucune racine, ni aucune pierre d'ailleurs, ne venait gêner la progression des quarante enfants. Tout à coup, au détour d'un bosquet dense, Harry chuchota à Neville : « Tout ce chemin qu'on fait n'est là que pour nous montrer le meilleur profil de Poudlard, histoire de magnifier à l'extrême la première rencontre avec la magie. »

« Je n'y avais pas pensé, lui murmura en retour Neville, mais c'est vrai que vu comme ça, … en même temps, vu le directeur qu'on va se taper, ça m'étonne même pas. Ma grand-mère m'a appris à me méfier tout le temps, plus particulièrement de deux personnes, le ministre de la magie, et le directeur de Poudlard. Elle dit que ce sont deux manipulateurs vicieux. »

« Ne croit pas tout ce que te dis ta grand-mère, Neville. Cependant, je crois que là elle a raison. »

Le ton de Harry était sentencieux.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes avant d'arriver au bord d'un lac. Rubeus Hagrid fit stopper le groupe d'élèves.

« Les s'fants ! On s'rrête ici ! Montez à trois une barque ! »

Obéissants, les futurs élèves grimpèrent dans treize barques. Harry et Neville se retrouvèrent avec un jeune né-moldu à l'air rêveur. Dans les autres barques, on pouvait voir Ronald Weasley, le dérangeur de service, monter avec une née-moldue aux dents très proéminentes et aux cheveux broussailleux et mal coiffés. Dans une autre barque, Harry remarqua une tête bond platine, qu'il identifia sou le nom de Drago Malefoy, le garçon de chez _Tissard_ , attifé de deux bouledogues-garous, ou du moins ce qui se rapprocherait le plus de cette créature imaginaire terrifiante, avec l'apparence pataude de ces chiens et cette petite étincelle d'intelligence inexistante dans leurs yeux humides. Comme… Harry serra ses poings. « N'y pense plus. N'y pense plus. N'y pense plus. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? demanda Neville, inquiet du soudain assombrissement de son ami et de ses paroles. »

« Ça ira. »

« T'es sûr ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien »

Neville semblait réellement inquiet pour Harry.

« Ça ira, fit Harry, plus ferme. »

Pendant que les enfants se chamaillaient pour savoir qui irait avec qui, Hagrid avait sorti une barque bien plus grande que les autres d'un fourré attenant au lac. Après avoir grimpé dedans, il annonça d'une voix forte : « Tout l'monde est monté ? Alors, direction Poudlard ! » Sur ces mots, les barques se mirent magiquement en route, les unes après les autres, dans un ensemble disparate. Elles virèrent assez rapidement de bord, pour contourner un repli de terre dans le lac, quand des Ohhh et des Ahhhh se firent entendre de toutes parts. Harry se pencha vers Neville et lui souffla : « J'avais dit qu'il tenterait de nous intimider avec une vision merveilleuse de la magie. »

Cette vision merveilleuse de la magie, c'était une image du lac de Poudlard, brillant sous la lune qui réfléchissait artistiquement le château le plus magnifique que Neville et Harry, et que d'ailleurs la plupart des enfants n'avaient jamais vu. Ses hautes tours s'élançaient dans le ciel nocturne et ses murs percés de fenêtres trouaient l'obscurité de petits points de lumières. La base du château était illuminée, mais pas ses hauteurs, ce qui créait un superbe dégradé d'ombres et de lumières. Il surplombait le lac sur une falaise haute d'une quinzaine de mètres, peut-être plus. Sous une partie du château dont les immenses fenêtres à verrières trahissaient une salle gigantesque, probablement la salle à manger, un trou sombre noircissait les rochers.

« C'est vrai que là il fait fort, Dumbledore, c'est impressionnant. » répondit Neville, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Les barques glissèrent sur l'eau calme vers le trou d'ombres. Rien ne troubla la surface durant l'entièreté de la traversée, mis à part les sillions tranquilles des chaloupes sur le lac. Les élèves chuchotaient avec excitation, admirant le château avec un respect puissant pour le directeur d'un tel établissement. Alors que ses deux compagnons de canot s'émerveillaient à tour de rôle d'un élément ou d'un autre de l'édifice, Harry Potter, lui, semblait plongé dans ses pensées et n'accordait pas un regard au spectacle sublime qui s'étendait devant lui.

Les barques accostèrent dans une crique sous le château et les enfants ainsi que le géant purent poser pied à terre. Ce dernier prit la tête du groupe et les mena à un escalier de pierres ouvragé et finement taillé. Il montait en colimaçon sur plusieurs mètres avant de se perdre dans le plafond brut de la grotte. D'un pas lourd, Hagrid, armé de sa lanterne, s'engagea dans l'ascension. Arrivé à mi-hauteur, il se retourna et, comme personne ne le suivait, il s'exclama d'un ton bourru : « Eh ben ! Vous v'nez pas ? » Ce fut pour les enfants le signal du départ et ils grimpèrent un à un les marches, poussés par leurs camarades autant que par l'humidité et le froid ambiant. Lorsqu'ils se furent tous engagés, Neville et son nouvel ami Harry Potter se mirent à grimper.

Au sommet les attendait une pièce de taille respectable, ouvragée de la même manière que l'escalier, avec des ogives et des sculptures de griffons, de dragons et de tant d'autres créatures dans des positions variées. Le groupe d'enfant était regroupé autour du géant et d'une autre personne, une vieille femme en robe stricte.

« Les v'la, professeur, j'vous les laisse » fit Hagrid, avant de s'éloigner d'une démarche pataude et de sortir de la pièce par une petite porte, du moins autant petite qu'elle pouvait être en le laissant passer.

« Merci bien, Rubeus. » répondit-elle.

De leur coté, les deux enfants arrivés les derniers étaient occupés à détailler la nouvelle venue.

« C'est le professeure McGonagall. » chuchota Neville « la… »

« ...Directrice adjointe de Poudlard et titulaire du poste de professeur de métamorphose, elle est également la directrice de la maison Gryffondor, je sais. J'ai eu le privilège de la rencontrer lors de ma visite officielle du chemin de Traverse, ajouta Harry, pour répondre à la question muette de son voisin. C'est une harpie qui a passé sa journée à tenter de me réfréner dans mon exploration du monde magique. »

Neville ne répondit que part un sourire amusé en coin.

* * *

« Bien, mes chers enfants, bienvenue à Poudlard. » dit le professeur McGonagall. « Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, la maison des courageux, Poufsouffle, celle des travaileurs, Serdaigle, celle des sages et Serpentard, celle des rusés. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue. »

Elle examina chacun d'eux durant son discours avant de finir sur Neville Longdubat et Harry Potter. « Si le jeune Longdubat est avec lui, c'est que Ronald Weasley a dû échouer, se dit-elle. Bah, au moins il n'est pas avec un futur Serpentard. Visiblement, avec la profusion de fils de mangemorts, garder mon calme et mon équité va être très dur pendant ces sept prochaines années. » Elle observa le jeune Potter avec attention, avant que celui-ci ne capte son regard avec le sien. Elle tenta de le soutenir quelques instant mais échoua, troublée par ce qu'elle y voyait. Au lieu de l'enfant joyeux et apeuré qu'elle aurait eu une joie de prendre sous son aile, en face d'elle il y avait un visage et des yeux durs et sombres, comme ce soir là, au 4 Privet Drive. Perturbée, elle détourna le regard et préféra lancer un : « La cérémonie qui va suivre est extrêmement solennelle. Si vous la troublez de quelque façon que ce soit, vous vous exposerez à de fâcheuses conséquences. » Elle crut voir Harry Potter sourire à cet instant.

Le Professeur les quitta d'un volte face travaillé.

* * *

Dans la petite salle, c'était l'effervescence. Tout le monde chahutait, bougeait criait, discutait, argumentait. Le sujet de discussion principal était bien évidemment le moyen de répartition. « MOI MES FRERES ILS M'ONT DIS QU'IL FALLAIT FAIRE UNE EPREUVE ULTRA DURE, ET EN FONCTION DES RESULTATS, TU VA DANS UNE DES MAISONS ! » Visiblement, beaucoup d'élèves semblaient être d'accord avec le braillard roux, puisqu'une troupe d'enfants s'était regroupé autour de lui. « Donc ça veux dire que si tu l'attaque de front tu vas à Gryffondor, si tu veux être son ami, tu vas à Poufsouffle, si tu essaie de te servir de tes connaissances, tu vas à Serdaigle et si tu essaie de ruser, tu vas à Serpentard ? » « Ouais, ça doit être ça. » ''Des conversations banales en somme, mais toutes erronées, se disait Neville. Affronter une créature, pfff.''

« Et toi, Harry, tu pense être dans quelle maison ? » fit-il, plus pour converser que par réel intérêt.

« Aucune idée. » Fit-il, désinteressé.

« Moi je crois que c'est décidé d'avance, Gryffondor me tend les bras. » fit Neville sur un faux ton défaitiste. « Après tout, toute ma famille s'y est retrouvée depuis sept générations… »

Harry ne lui répondit que par un ''Hnnn'' qui semblait désapprouver ces dernières paroles.

Du petit groupe des nobles sortit une silhouette blonde. Elle se dirigea vers Harry. « Bonsoir, Harry. »

« Bonsoir Draco. » Fit Harry, sur le même ton.

« Je voulais te proposer mon amitié.Non pas que tu ais besoin de conseils sur qui se lier d'amitié, tu t'en sort à merveille jusqu'à présent.

A ces mots, la porte par laquelle Hagrid et le professeur McGonagall étaient sortis s'ouvrirent à nouveau.

« Bien les enfants, il va être temps pour vous de participer à la cérémonie de répartition. Venez avec moi. »

C'était McGonagall.

* * *

Lorsque tous les enfants l'eurent suivi, elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Derrière elle, le cortège d'enfants bruissait d'admiration devant la splendeur du lieu. Il est vrai que paré de tentures aux couleurs des maisons entrecoupées de flambeaux de pierre ouvragés, illuminée de chandelles magiques flottantes, les quatre tables des maisons avaient fière allure. Surplombant l'ensemble, sur une estrade, la table des professeurs s'étirait en longueur, magnifique, dorée, avec au centre, le trône directorial. Derrière cette même table se trouvait une immense rosace représentant le blason de Poudlard, entouré de la devise de l'école, ''Draco dormiens numquam titillandus'', soit à peu près en langue vulgaire : ''Ne chatouilliez jamais le dragon qui dort''. Sur les cotés de l'estrade, les murs de pierre écossaise étaient recouverts de deux tentures représentant eux aussi le symbole de l'école. Oui vraiment, Minerva McGonagall comprenait que l'on puisse être impressionné par la majesté de l'endroit.

Elle se retourna sur l'estrade pour faire face à ses futurs élèves. « D'ici quelques instants vous serez appelés chacun à votre tour. Lorsque vous entendrez votre nom, avancez vous et asseyez-vous sur le tabouret. Je placerai le Choixpeau sur votre tête et il décidera de votre maison pour vous. » A ces mots, elle se décala un peu, laissant les enfants apercevoir un tabouret tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, coiffé d'un chapeau râpé et rapiécé. Les plis du tissu semblaient former une sorte de bouche déstructurée et perturbante ainsi que d'étranges yeux vides. « Mais avant tout, la chanson traditionnelle du choixpeau. »

Le chapeau, l'instant d'avant complètement effondré sur lui-même, sembla venir à la vie et s'anima. Il prit ce qui ressemblait fortement à une inspiration et commença à chanter.

 _« Cette année s'annonce animée,_

 _Incroyable et pleine de surprise_

 _De potentiels révélés,_

 _De cheveux prenant des teint' grises._

 _Ne vous inquiétez donc pas,_

 _Vous ne devriez rien risquer._

 _Bien au chaud, mes petits sorciers,_

 _Aucun mal on ne vous fera !_

 _Cette chanson doit vous montrer_

 _Les maisons de cette noble école_

 _Et brièvement vous présenter_

 _Leurs attributs sans fariboles._

 _A Gryffondor vous irez,_

 _Si le cœur pur vous avez,_

 _Si le courage vous possédez,_

 _Si la force vous incarnez._

 _Chez Serdaigle vont les savants,_

 _Les bouquineurs intelligents,_

 _Mais aussi les plus captivants,_

 _De nos lecteurs enthousiasmants._

 _Pour Poufsouffle c'est le loyal,_

 _Qu'on pourrait dire être banal,_

 _Mais un travailleur magistral_

 _Et d'une gentillesse proverbiale._

 _Les plus rusé, à Serpentard !_

 _Les ambitieux et les roublards,_

 _Les malins et les plus veinards,_

 _Qu'on dit à tord tous snobinards._

 _Ayez confiance en mon jugement,_

 _Je fais cela d'puis bien longtemps,_

 _Aucune raison d'vous inquiéter,_

 _La bonne maison je trouverai ! »_

La chanson s'acheva dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements. McGonagall prit la parole :

« Zabini Blaise ! »

La répartition avait commencé.

* * *

JE SUIS DE RETOUR! (POUR VOUS JOUER UN MAUVAIS TOUR)!

Petites news: 1) JE SUIS DE RETOUR!

2) D'ici Noël et jusqu'à l'automne prochain, la production va être ralentie (eh oui, encore plus que maintenant), pour cause d'études. En effet, pour le bien de ma scolarité, je vais devoir écrire... Ce qui veux dire que je vais principalement me focaliser sur ce texte plutôt que sur vous (bonheur et cacahuètes). Je vais essayer d'écrire le plus possible pour avoir des chapitres d'avance, mais je commence (déjà) à avoir des difficultés pour continuer. Enfin, la fic n'est pas abandonnée, mais juste mise dans le formol pour quelques temps (j'espère le moins de temps possible).

Bon, bref, RE-REVIEW!

Reptile5: Alalala, quiproquo à la con, je m'en suis rendu compte quand ton commentaire est arrivé. C'était prétentieux (et très con surtout)... Enfin bref. Eh oui, tout le problème de l'écrivain, comment faire pour écrire des chapitres d'une longueur convenable tout en de distordant pas tout et en ne piquant pas de contenu sur le chapitre suivant... J'arriverai à cet équilibre un jour... espérons-le.

Sabrina-visiteur: Merci beaucoup. Moi aussi j'aime pas trop Ron, il y en a beaucoup qui le vénère comme l'ami ultime, mais pour moi, c'est en partie à cause de lui que Harry avait ses préjugés (Serpentard, sang-purs, etc...) ce que je hais tout particulièrement. Enfin. quand on peut taper (en toute amitié) sur ce qui nous fait chier, alors le monde est beau. (Cette phrase n'est pas à sortir de son contexte)

Le Poussin Fou: Y a pas d'autres mots: VIVE NEVILLE!

Luffynette: Oui-oui, à la semaine prochaine... -_-'

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews! (J'en veux plus! PLUS!)

Sur ce, je vais essayer de ne pas vous faire patienter un autre mois pour le chapitre suivant,

Osymandyas, le Antoine Daniel de la fanfic.


	8. Chapter 8

Salut à tous, ici Osymandyas, après 5 ('-_-) semaines d'absence impardonnables! Un chapitre court (encore), mais je ne me voyais pas rajouter du ''rien'' ou prendre sur le chapitre suivant. enfin, bref,

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre VIII : Mission Impossible

 _ **1**_ _ **er**_ _ **septembre 1991**_

C'est long. Merlin ! Que c'est long ! ça n'en finit pas ! Chaque année, ça prend des plombes ! En plus ils ne sont même pas intéressant… c'est juste qu'ils sont plus nombreux qu'une colonie de gnomes sous aphrodisiaque ! Et chaque année c'est la même chose ! Et puis en plus, ce système n'a aucun intérêt ! Franchement ! Séparer des enfants selon leur caractère ! À onze ans ! Ça n'a aucun sens ! Comment peut-on croire qu'ils le garderont toute leur scolarité ! Toute leur vie ?! Bah, mon cher Phil, c'est comme ça, tu t'y étais fait, non ? Non mais vraiment ! Cette cérémonie débile est aussi passionnante qu'une réunion d'amoureux des boursoufs ! Ah ! C'est encore à moi. Bon, pour lui, pas besoin de réfléchir. La voix bizarre. Attention : « Gryffondor! ». Le garçon s'éloigne. J'ai encore quelques secondes de répit. Système à la con ! Par les yeux de mon créateur ! JE M'ENNUIE !

En plus, pour prouver la débilité de ce système, ce qui était censé être un saine compétition entre maisons s'est transformée en pugilat général ! J'ai rien contre une bataille, mais c'est que des gosses ! Le sort le plus intéressant que j'ai vu dans ces luttes de force, c'est un sort de métamorphose entropique humaine. Il a raté et c'est le lanceur qui se l'ai pris. J'en pleurerais. Oh Merlin, encore un. « Serdaigle _!_ » Tout ça pour dire que c'est du niveau de combat de bombabouse ! C'est inoffensif, c'est ennuyeux au possible et en plus ça ruine des amitiés ! En plus, apparemment, il y a un problème avec les enfants que j'envoie à Serpentard. Selon les autres maisons, c'est un repaire de mages noirs. Bon déjà non, un gosse haut comme un pitponk avec le seul talent d'être bien né et arrogant au possible n'est pas un mage noir, ensuite, c'est pas parce que le dernier mage noir en date, cet idiot de Jedusor, était de Serpentard que tous les mauvais viennent de là ! L'avant dernier, Grindelwald, il a recruté uniquement parmi les gryffondors et les poufsouffle ! Même le grand Dumbledore a fait partie de son armée ! Mais ça, il vaut mieux ne pas le mentionner devant lui ou un officiel, non, ce serait manquer à la première et la deuxième règle : Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, médaillé de l'Ordre de Merlin première classe, Directeur respecté de Poudlard depuis trente-cinq ans, Docteur en sorcellerie, Président du Magenmagot, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, a toujours raison les serpentards ont toujours tort. C'est invariable. Il suffirait de les cadrer un peu, de les empêcher de faire des bêtises et de contrôler ces _futains_ de _mordel_ de _berde_ de crétins astronomiques et sanguin de gryffondors pour qu'ils arrêtent d'agresser leurs camarades et vous verrez, en sept ans, l'opinion connue sur les serpentards changera du tout au tout. Mais non, il ne faut pas contredire Albus Perceval Bri… et _Merlin_ , vous m'avez compris, il a toujours raison, et donc s'il dit que les serpentards sont la gangrène de l'école et de la société et qu'il faut les mettre à l'écart, alors on obéit. SORCIERS DÉBILES ! SERIEZ PAS FOUTU DE RETROUVER UN _FUTAIN_ DE DRAGON PANSEDEFER UKRAINIEN DANS UNE CAGE DE DOUZ MÈTRES DE LONG POUR CINQ DE LARGE ! J'ENRAGE ! RAAAAAAAAAH !

Je m'ennuie.

Je m'ennuie.

Je m'ennuie.

« Gryffondor _!_ »

Je m'ennuie.

Je m'ennuie.

 _«_ _Pouffsoufle_ _!_ »

Je m'ennuie.

Je m'en... c'est qui lui ? Harry Potter ? LE Harry Potter ? Si c'est pas une grande nouvelle ! Je pensais pas que ça faisait déjà dix ans ! Pauvre gosse, en tout cas j'espère que tu seras intéressant à trier, parce que je m'emmerde royalement. D'une force, mais d'une force !

''Répartit-moi vite, c'est ennuyeux ce truc _.''_

KWAAAAH ? C'est qui qui me cause ?

'' _Ton prochain patient.''_

Vu ta dégaine, gringalet, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait aller consulter. Non mais tu vas me faire croire que c'est toi qui me cause ? T'es qu'un gosse ! Je sais qu'en tant que Survivant tu dois avoir un potentiel de magie énorme, mais t'es qu'un gosse.

'' _Dépêche-toi ou je vais m'énerver. ''_

Mais… mais… MAIS T'ES QU'UN _FUTAIN_ DE GOSSE DE ONZE ANS ! COMMENT TU VEUX MAÎTRISER LA LÉGILIMENCIE AU POINT DE POUVOIR AVOIR LA PREMIÈRE DISCUSSION AVEC LE GRAND CHOIXPEAU MAGIQUE DEPUIS LES FONDATEURS !

'' _Si tu ne te concentre pas rapidement, je me ferai un plaisir d'écharper ton noyau magique jusqu'à l'anéantissement.''_

Euhh, oui, d'accord, très bien, recentrons-nous. Alors, voyons voir, qu'est-ce que… Je ne comprends pas.

'' _Quoi encore?''_

Où.. où est votre esprit ? Je ne comprends pas, j'y ait accès, mais il n'y a rien, même pas une pensée passagère !

'' _Ah oui. Voilà, tu y as accès. C'est tout de même décevant de la part d'un maître de la lecture d'esprit.''_

Je ne comprends pas… ça ne m'était jamais arrivé...

Recentrons-nous ! Bien, alors. Poufsouffle, pourquoi pas, la loyauté n'est pas votre trait de caractère dominant, mais il est bel et bien là. Et semblez également être travailleur. Alors pourquoi pas ?

Ensuite, Serdaigle… érudit, savant, réfléchi, oui, vraiment, ça irait très bien.

Gryffondor, aussi, après tout. Du courage, de l'intuition, de la force de caractère, ça irait aussi.

Serpentard enfin… Oui, vous êtes rusé, retord même… discret et efficace, c'est très intéressant.

Bon, je n'arrive pas à me décider. Un préférence ?

'' _Je suppose qu'Il t'as demandé de me placer dans une maison précise contre mon gré s'il le fallait, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Il ? Dumbledore ? Oui, c'est vrai, par honnêteté professionnelle, je ne peux pas vous le cacher. Il voulait vous forcer à entrer dans une maison. Après tout, c'est une belle image, non, le Survivant dans la maison des braves et des opposés au mal…

'' _Pour ta propre santé, évite de suivre les ordres du Directeur.''_

Très bien, très bien, soit, soit, soit. Reste donc trois choix. Serdaigle, Pouffsoufle et Serpentard. Hummm…

Après mûre réflexion, je crois que Pouffsoufle n'ira pas. Ses qualités sont trop en retrait par rapport à celles des autres maisons, même si…

* * *

Dix minutes. Dix minutes de répartition et je n'ai toujours aucune idée de la maison où je pourrai t'envoyer. Tu ne veux toujours pas dire ta préférence ?

'' _Je veux un jugement juste.''_

Oui, mais là ça devient carrément mission impossible. Tu es l'équilibre parfait entre ces deux maisons, rusé, sournois, intelligent, amas monstrueux de connaissances incroyables, surtout pour un gamin de ton âge. Tu es avide de savoir, mais pour satisfaire ton ambition. Et quelle est-elle, d'ailleurs ?

'' _Dépêche-toi !''_

Fichtre, tu me donne du fil à retordre. _C'EST LA MEILLEURE RÉPARTITION DE MA VIE !_ Tu es incroyable Harry, tellement complexe, tellement complet…

* * *

UNE DEMI-HEURE ! JE N'EN PEUX PLUS ! Ce gosse est une énigme impénétrable. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais voir un peu plus en profondeur tes souvenirs, ça me permettra de mieux te cerner.

'' _Il en est hors de question !''_

Et pourquoi donc ? Comment veux-tu que je fasse mon travail ? Tu es aussi résistant qu'un coffre de Gringotts !

'' _D'accord, j'accepte de te montrer un souvenir. Un seul. Aucune image. Les odeurs. Les sons. Le toucher. Le goût. La douleur. Uniquement ça.''_

La douleur ? Mais…

* * *

« Phil ? Phillip? Choixpeau ? Et cette répartition ? Alors ? Parce que ça va faire une heure que vous êtes là ! Magnez-vous, bon-sang ! On ne va pas y passer la nuit ! »

C'était Albus Dumbledore.

« Ser… Ser… Serpentard… Par le sang, j'exige que l'Héritier rejoigne Serpentard… Et laissez-moi tranquille. Je ne continuerai plus la répartition ce soir… »

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fait!

Un chapitre que je voulais inclure à la base dans le précédent (mais qui était déjà trop gros) et qui devait être plus long, mais que j'ai coupé finalement. J'espère que sa petitesse ne vous dérange pas...

Enfin, bref, sans transitions: RE-REVIEW!

Reptile5: J'espère que l'explication du pourquoi Zabini se retrouve premier te va?

luffynette: J'ai réussi a en sortir un avant Noël! YESSS!

sabrina-visiteur: Le passé de Harry sera (un peu) révélé, mais jamais vraiment directement... et puis pour créer un passé à ce genre de personnes, il vaut mieux le laisser à l'imaginatio de chacun, sinon on pourrait être déçu... (JE TE REGARDE, LA PRELOGIE STAR WARS)

Le Poussin Fou: Perso, des gens vraiment impartiaux, j'en ai jamais rencontré, et avec McGo, c'est flagrant: au niveau punition, c'est équitable, mais au niveau points en plus, c'est ultra désiquilibré (on peut citer un certain troll dans les toilettes, par exemple, ou une voiture volante, ou la libération d'un criminel recherché, ou... enfin, bref)

Yami Shino, Pandadoudoucornu: Merci =)

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fait! A la semaine prochaine (j'espère)

PS: J'en veux plus! Plus de Review! OUUIII, elles sont, mes précieuses!


	9. Chapter 9

Salut à tous, ici Osymandyas! J'AI ENFIN INTERNET! (et du temps), après mes vacances!

Bon. Je vais être honnête. Normalement, j'aurais voulu faire paraître ce chapitre en cadeau de Noël (échec). Puis en cadeau de Nouvel-An (échec). Puis en cadeau de rentrée (échec). Et il faut attendre le Mercredi pour qu'enfin, le chapitre paraisse! Ça aura mis le temps!

Enfin, bref, enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre IX : C'est le jour un

 _ **1**_ _ **er**_ _ **septembre**_ _ **1991**_

Dans les dortoirs, l'agitation régnait, surtout chez les Serpentard. Tous essayaient de discuter avec leur nouvel élément, mais il était bien vite allé se coucher après le banquet ou il avait montré pleinement sa nature taciturne. Les discutions s'étaient enchaînées sur le nouvel arrivant qui avait tant perturbé le Choixpeau presque millénaire. Trois débats animaient les élèves : Qu'est-ce qui avait perturbé à ce point le Choixpeau, qu'allait-il arriver aux élèves non-répartis et surtout, surtout, qui était Harry James Potter ?

Le simple fait qu'il soit le Survivant suffit-il à impressionner suffisamment un artéfact magique hautement puissant ? Est-ce que le serpentard lui avait lancé un sort ? Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ''Par le sang, j'exige que l'Héritier rejoigne Serpentard''? Les rumeurs ne décroissaient pas et il fallut deux bonnes heures pour que le château retrouve son calme ordinaire tout relatif. Les professeurs étaient en réunions et les sujets qu'ils abordaient étaient sensiblement les mêmes que leurs élèves. Le corps enseignant était séparé : d'un côté, la très respectée professeure McGonagall crachait tout son venin possible sur l'insupportable Héritier Potter, tellement différent de son _merveilleux_ père, racontant à qui veut ses mésaventures sur le Chemin de Traverse. En cela, elle était épaulée avec joie, et à la surprise de tous, par le très craint professeur de potions, Severus Rogue. Il n'hésitait pas une seconde à déverser toute sa haine de la maison Potter sur son dernier descendant, un petit gosse arrogant et assurément aussi idiot et agressif que son père, malgré l'évidence même, à savoir qu'il était différent, rien que par sa répartition à Serpentard. De l'autre côté, la très aimée professeure de botanique, Pomona Chourave tentait de défendre le serpentard du mieux qu'elle pouvait, arguant notamment qu'ils auraient toute l'année scolaire pour mieux le connaître et effacer cette opinion négative sur lui, apportée par un jugement bien trop hâtif et précipité, se basant uniquement sur des préjugés et des événements isolés. Mais de toute évidence, les principaux concernés par ce discours ne l'écoutaient pas. Puis venaient les autres partis. La plupart semblait inquiets quant à la suite de la répartition. Le très révéré directeur Albus Dumbledore était affalé dans le fauteuil de son bureau et ruminait ses déboires. Il passait et repassait cette soirée dans sa tête, analysant chaque détail, pour tenter de comprendre qui était Harry Potter. Visiblement pas le garçon faiblard et craintif qu'il aurait voulu. Ressassant son échec, il ignorait ses collègues et semblait avoir pris dix ans d'un coup.

Quant à lui, le très savant professeur de sortilèges, Filius Flitwick, bien qu'ayant pris le parti de l'élève, semblait plus concentré sur ses capacités magiques et sur son analyse du Choixpeau magique, qui semblait en pleine dépression nerveuse.

« Laissez ce pauvre gosse tranquille. Je vous en supplie. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il a vécu. Vous ne savez pas les horreurs. Ce n'est plus un enfant. Plus depuis longtemps. Laissez-le en paix et laissez-moi en paix. »

« Mais, Choixpeau, tu dois finir la répartition ! Des élèves n'ont pas étés répartis ! » s'inquiéta Filius.

« Demain matin. Au petit déjeuner. » A ces mots, le Choixpeau s'affaissa et ses yeux de tissus semblèrent s'éteindre. Filius se détourna.

« Il veut bien continuer la répartition demain, mais ne lui en demandez pas trop, il a vraiment dû voir des choses horribles dans l'esprit du jeune Potter pour avoir réagi ainsi. » fit-il, plus à l'intention de Dumbledore que de quiconque. « Bon, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit à tous. » Puis il quitta la salle en tentant d'analyser le plus rationnellement l'« Affaire Potter ».

* * *

Les dortoirs des premières années étaient étrangement vides, en cette nuit du premier septembre. A cause d'une fantaisie du directeur, qui voulait sûrement savoir le plus vite possible la maison dans laquelle le jeune Potter serait envoyé, la répartition avait commencé par la fin, de Z à A. A cause de cela, les trois-quarts des élèves étaient sans maison. Aussi, peu de monde alla vers Harry Potter pour lui demander un autographe, discuter avec lui ou simplement se présenter. En fait, quel que soit la maison, tous semblaient l'éviter.

Dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor, seul deux lits étaient occupés, par Dean Thomas un jeune métis sympathique mais envahissant et Ronald Weasley. Celui-ci avait attendu que son camarade s'endorme pour écrire une longue lettre à sa mère, lui relatant sa première soirée à Poudlard, sa tentative ratée d'amitié avec le Survivant, la répartition perturbée, et tout, et tout, et tout. Il se glissa hors des dortoirs juste avant le couvre-feu et attacha sa lettre à la patte d'un hibou messager de l'école dès qu'il arriva à la volière. « Le Terrier, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon. » Glissa le Weasley à l'oreille de la chouette juste avant son départ. Il revint ensuite rapidement à son dortoir, situé heureusement quelques étages plus bas, dans la même tour. Puis il se coucha en repensant à sa journée et à la réaction furieuse de sa mère lorsqu'elle apprendrait le lendemain qu'il avait échoué. Enfin, après tout, elle trouverait une solution, c'était elle le cerveau et lui l'acteur. Rassuré, il s'endormit rapidement.

Dans la Grande Salle, on avait disposé les tables le long des murs et recouvert le sol de sacs de couchage. Dans l'effervescence, les trente-six élèves indéterminés s'étaient tous entassés après le repas, sauf les enfants nobles qui s'étaient placés à l'écart. Sur toutes les lèvres, un seul sujet de discussion : Harry Potter. Qui était-il, Pourquoi le Choixpeau avait été si perturbé de son passage, en bref, rien de différent que dans le reste du château. Et pourtant, ici, certains possédaient déjà un bout de réponse. Neville ressassait sa nouvelle amitié encore et encore, ce qu'elle impliquait. Il enverrait dès le lendemain une lettre à sa grand-mère pour lui expliquer la situation, ainsi qu'un rapport détaillé de ses conversations avec Harry et de celles qu'il avait surprises entre les autres élèves et professeurs, comme il l'avait appris. Il se coucha rapidement.

Du coté des nobles, Drago Malefoy réfléchissait, lui aussi. Les buts de son père et de sa mère différaient, et il ne savait pas qui suivre. Vers minuit il prit la décision d'envoyer des lettres à ses deux parents et de voir comment la situation évoluerait. Il quitta discrètement son sac de couchage et rejoignit la volière. Là, il s'approcha d'un grand duc d'un noir de jais et lui attacha deux lettres à la patte. « Allez, Scipius, Manoir Malefoy, Langley Wood, Wiltshire ». Immédiatement après le départ de l'oiseau, il se sentit mal. Il savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite. A son retour, au pas erratique et difficilement maîtrisé, il passa devant plusieurs salles de classe abandonnées, témoins d'une époque plus glorieuse de l'école. Il s'arrêta devant la cinquième et y entra. Dès qu'il fut sûr de sa solitude, il se laissa aller et s'effondra au sol. Ses yeux se voilèrent et il commença à trembler de manière incontrôlable, à saisir tout et n'importe quoi et à fracasser les bancs et les chaises de la salle avec. Il hurlait, grognait, écumait à n'en plus finir. Il se jetait contre les murs, frappait ses bras et se grattait jusqu'au sang, sans pouvoir se contrôler. Ce ne fut qu'après presque une heure qu'il put se calmer et rejoidnre ses camarades pour aller dormir, faible et épuisé.

Tous réussirent à dormir cette nuit là, sauf le vénéré Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci tournait et retournait la soirée dans sa tête. Un détail l'intriguait particulièrement : le Choixpeau avait ordonné que Harry soit placé à Serpentard, par ordre de sang et l'a appelé ''Héritier''. « Qu'est ce que cela voulais dire ? Et si Harry était ? Non, impossible, ses parents n'étaient pas ''compatibles'', ça n'a aucun sens. Lily était moldue et James le parfait Gryffondor. A se demander même si… Non, le mystère reste entier. »

* * *

Le lendemain matin fut animé. Les élèves non-répartis furent réveillés en sursaut par la trombe d'élèves qui débarqua dès sept heures dans la Grande Salle. Une fois le chaos général réorganisé, les élèves attablés et les nouveaux placés au fond de la Salle, Dumbledore, qui avait supervisé le tout d'un œil bienveillant mais cerné, prit la parole. « Mes chers étudiants, comme vous le savez, la répartition d'hier soir a été interrompue après seulement quelques répartitions à la demande du Choixpeau. Celui-ci est prêt à la continuer. Je vous prierai de bien vouloir attendre la fin de la répartition dans le calme. » A ces mots, on amena ledit chapeau sur son tabouret la répartition continua, néanmoins à un rythme assez lent, dû au Choixpeau. Il lui fallut une heure pour choisir les maisons des nouveaux élèves.

Harry regardait tout cela d'un air absent, cependant, il sembla regagner de l'intérêt pour la cérémonie lorsque deux noms furent prononcés.

« Malfoy Draco. » Celui-ci s'avança, sûr de lui, malgré sa démarche parfois chancelante. À peine le Choixpeau avait-il frôlé sa tête qu'il déclara d'une voix morne « Serpentard ! » Le garçon s'assit à coté de Harry. Ce dernier ne le regarda pas une seule fois, malgré les quelques tentatives de Draco d'attirer son attention. Il regardait la répartition. Plusieurs noms étaient passés et on arrivait à « Longdubat Neville ! » le garçon monta avec appréhension sur l'estrade et s'assit sur le tabouret. Pendant près de dix minutes, il resta sur le siège, concentré. Il semblait argumenter avec le Choixpeau. Enfin, ils semblèrent d'accord et le Choixpeau annonça, à la surprise de Dumbledore et McGonagall : « Serpentard ! » Plus que le directeur et son adjointe, ce fut tous les professeurs et une bonne partie des élèves qui furent surpris : la famille Longdubat était de longue date établie à Gryffondor et voilà que son héritier direct allait chez son éternel rival. Le choc passé et McGonagall reconcentrée, la répartition poursuivit et arriva à son terme.

Dumbledore reprit la parole. « Mes chers étudiants, à cause des événements d'hier, je n'ai pas pu vous faire part de certaines recommandations. Les première année doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure l'école. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir. Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Bien, je crois que c'est tout. ». A l'annonce du directeur, Harry se tendit, intéressé. Il faudrait qu'il aille voir ce couloir un de ces jours. Avec la répartition, le petit-déjeuner et la présentation des salles communes et du château, la matinée de cours fut annulée.

* * *

Ainsi les élèves reprirent les cours rapidement après leur repas de midi. Ils reçurent tous de leurs professeurs leurs emplois du temps. Les classes se devaient habituellement de commencer l'année avec au moins deux périodes de cours avec leur directeur de maison, du moins pour les première année. Cependant, à cause des troubles d'agenda, le premier cours que suivit Harry Potter fut celui de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Il s'assit à coté de Neville et feint de ne pas remarquer que Draco était assit non loin de lui. Le cours était en commun avec les Serdaigle. Le cours commença. C'était Quirinus Quirrel, l'ancien professeur d'étude des moldus qui avait repris le poste, après la disparition inexpliquée de Dexter Martan, le précédent tenant du cours. Une rumeur circulait dans les couloirs. Apparemment, le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était maudit depuis des années, empêchant tout postulant de tenir plus d'un an. Le record de longévité était détenu par Isolda Swane, qui avait remplacé au pied levé son prédécesseur vers la fin mai 1972 alors que celui-ci se trouvait mal, avant de reprendre le poste l'année suivante, portant le pallier à treize mois, deux semaines et trois jours, puisqu'elle démissionna sous la pression de classes difficiles après un an d'enseignement.

En bref, les paris étaient ouverts sur la durée de fonction de Quirinus Quirrel. Allait-il tenir plus d'un an, puisqu'il avait déjà enseigné ici les années précédentes ? Les paris étaient ouverts, mais en général peu optimistes, puisqu'il semblait être revenu terrifié de l'année sabbatique qu'il avait prise à la précédente rentrée. Il en était rentré tremblant et peureux, avec un tic de langage qui le faisait bégayer. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement courageux, mais la crainte habitait désormais son regard. En outre il possédait un magnifique turban violet foncé qui lui enserrait le crâne. Il ressemblait à un vague croisement entre un sorcier hindou et un écureuil apeuré. Neville vit Harry faire un mouvement quasiment imperceptible de la lèvre, comme pour marquer son mépris, mais il l'oublia assez vite, se disant avoir rêvé. Le cours commença.

« B… B… Bonjour à tous, m… mes chers élèves, j… j… je suis votr...re pr...rofesseur de D..éfense c..ontre les f...forces du M..mal. Qu..Quirinus Quirrel. » L'année allait être longue. « Je vais v..vous dis..stibuer un qu...estionnaire que vous all..llez remplir. » La plupart des élèves soupirèrent mais Quirrel les ignora. Le questionnaire en question était un QCM sur les Forces du Mal, afin que le professeur se fasse une idée de ce qu'elles étaient dans l'esprit de ses élèves ainsi que quelques questions de base pour évaluer ce qu'ils savaient de leur parents. Cela leur pris leur première heure de cours. La deuxième heure fut consacrée à la lecture rapide des questionnaires et au commentaire de ceux-ci. « V...voyons voir. M… Monsieur Hornigold ? » Un serdaigle leva la main à l'appel de son nom. « V.. Votre r..réponse à m...ma question sur les g..gnomes était tr...rès per..tinente. T… trois point pou...our Ser..rdaigle. Et m..maintenant, passons à M...m P...P...Potter. » Il leva les yeux vers la classe et son regard se posa immédiatement sur Harry. Celui-ci ne réagit pas, mais Neville, à coté de lui, songea que ce regard était bien trop scrutateur pour être honnête. Il semblait tout à coup avoir perdu sa timidité, sa crainte et ses tics. Il reprit, à nouveau en tiquant : « I...I...Il me faut vous f...f...fféliciter pour v...votre copie. Elle d...d...dénote de c..connaissances très grandes, s...surtout pour un p..première année. Qu..quinze points p..pour S..Serpentard. » Et le cours continua. Quirrel les initia aux bases, afin de différencier les trois types de Forces du Mal : les créatures magiques qui seront étudiées en deuxième, troisième et sixième années, les sortilèges, étudiés en quatrième et cinquième années et enfin, les inclassables, étudiés en sixième et septième années, souvent les plus dangereux.

Neville écoutait distraitement le cours. Comme sa Grand-Mère lui avait dit, il se faisait discret. Il n'avait pas révélé de connaissances hors normes, malgré l'éducation qu'il avait déjà reçu, contrairement à une née-moldue de Serdaigle, Hermione Gander, ou Granber, qui possédait un savoir théorique immense, surtout vu son origine. Elle avait du passer ses vacances à potasser des bouquins sur les sorciers et leur monde. Neville craignait un peu pour elle, car elle risquait de se démanteler l'épaule à chaque question du professeur, puisque sa main fusait dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de son professeur. « Pauvre fille, sa vie ne doit pas être superbe pour avoir à ce point besoin d'attention. » Quirrel interrogeait souvent ses élèves et donnait ainsi l'impression qu'il ne connaissait pas son cours. Cependant il faisait preuve d'une certaine pédagogie et d'un talent certain pour l'explication simple de choses compliquées.

Le cours se termina dans le calme et Harry Potter sortit sans attendre, entraînant dans son sillage Neville. « Eh, Harry, tu est bon en Quidditch ? »

« Avant de répondre, laisse moi d'abord faire quelque chose sur toi. Ça sera indolore. » ajouta-t-il devant l'air méfiant de Neville.

« Que veut-tu faire ? » Fit Neville, inquiet.

« Un test. » Et à ces mots, il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, fit plusieurs gestes des mains et plaça la droite sur la poitrine de son camarade. Une sensation étrange prit Neville, comme une glace qui lui coulait sur le cœur. La sensation de froid progressait lentement, atteignit sa colonne vertébrale, son cou, son crâne. Il sentit tout à coup qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, sans qu'il sache quoi. Trois fois rien, mais tout de même un manque. À la place, il ne sentait que le froid.

Harry enleva sa main. La sensation de froid disparut, et avec elle, le manque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » S'apeura Neville.

« Je te l'ai dis, un test. Je t'en dirai plus selon son résultat. Et maintenant, à propos du Quidditch, c'est non. Je n'aime l'idée de voler sur ce genre d'objets. J'ai mes propres moyens de locomotion. » Harry était froid et semblait réfléchir, ne portant aucun intérêt à la question de Neville.

« Qui sont ? » Fit Neville, curieux, surtout après cette démonstration étrange de magie.

« Ca ne t'intéressera pas. » Et la discussion fut close.

Derrière une tenture, une paire d'yeux avait tout vu. Draco Malfoy se dépêcha de rejoindre ses camarades.

* * *

YEAHHHH! DONE! Ahhhhh...'a fait du bien!

Enfin un chapitre plus long! ENFIN!

Plus sérieusement, normalement, des chapitres de moins de 2000 mots, ça ne devrait plus arriver. (normalement ('-_-)

Enfin, bref, sans transition, RE-REVIEW!

Yami Shino: Le pauvre citronné n'en a pas fini de souffrir, tu le découvrira bientôt (enfin, relativement bientôt).

Luna park: Oui, il fait souvent cet effet là aux gens, c'est vrai. Mais maintenant, un artéfact magique millénaire, créé par les fondateurs en personne...

Le poussin fou: C'était le but :) Je crois que ça a marché alors.

luffynette: merci :)

sabrina-visiteur: Eh oui, le Choixpeau a eu le temps d'étudier Dumbledore, en 60 ans de carrière et 7 en tant qu'étudiant, du coup, les idioties et les incohérences, ça loupe pas! Mais il semblerait que malgré son âge, le pauvre Phillip n'était pas préparer à rencontrer le Survivant...

Reptile5: Le Vil écrivain est de retour! Pour vous jouer un mauvais... euhh, bref... Harry choixpeauflou... Oui. J'avais fait des recherches pour savoir à partir de quand un sorcier est considéré Choixpeauflou, même si je n'allait pas utiliser ce terme. Il se trouve qu'avec une heure de délibération, Harry entrait très largement dans cette catégorie. Quand à savoir ce qu'il lui a montré... peut-être que je vous en révélerai un petit bout plus tard, mais pas tout de suite. Par contre, rien n'empêche de l'imaginer (un indice, ça a à voir avec son passé moldu)

* * *

Et Voilà, c'est fait!

Je veux quand même vous remercier, car vous êtes de plus en plus à lire cette fic et ça me fait super plaisir! (OH NON! Je crois que j'ai attrapé la Youtubite aigüe!)

P.S.: PLUS DE REVIEWS! OUIIIIII! PLUSSSSSSS!  
P.S.2: Je crois que je vais arrâter de vous promettre la suite pour la semaine prochaine, j'abandonne ma volonté de régularité... :( Je dirai donc juste: A la prochaine!


	10. Chapter 10

Salut à tous, ici Ozymandyas, désolé pour la semaine dernière, j'ai confondu deux chapitres, ce qui est un peu con. Enfin bref, je n'ai pas pu rectifier mon erreur à cause de deux choses: 1) une semaine d'examens particulièrement corsés. 2) Carnaval (désolé, mais c'était prioritaire :) ).

Merci à vous d'avoir été si nombreux à m'envoyer MP ou reviews pour me faire remarquer mon erreur.

Sur ce, voilà le chapitre exact cette fois, avec les intros et outros.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Salut à tous, ici Ozymandyas-News, en direct du retard hallucinant que l'auteur a pris dans la publication de sa fanfiction. ALors Ozymandyas, qu'est ce que ça fait de faire attendre vos lecteurs?

 _L'auteur_ : Euhhh... je suis désolé?

 _Oz-News_ : Ahah! réponse intéressante! Reste à savoir si elle convaincra le lectorat!

Bon, sinon, voilà enfin le chapitre 10 tant attendu (j'espère), après un long mois et neuf jours (bientôt 10 si je ne dépêche pas de l'uploader).

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre X : Because his lily died

 _ **2 Septembre 1991**_

Le lendemain eut lieu la première confrontation avec les professeurs de potions et de métamorphose. Les Grandes Batailles de cette année. La première impression. La lutte commençait par le cours de potions. À huit-heures la classe des Gryffondor se dirigea vers les cachots. La dizaine d'enfants braillait et criait joyeusement.

Le tumulte baissa lorsque le groupe atteignit les cachots, avant de s'éteindre totalement à l'arrivée devant la porte de la salle de classe. La lourde porte de bois lustré s'ouvrit lentement et les élèves entrèrent dans la salle de classe. Elle était relativement petite et formée en demi cercle. Le bureau du professeur, au centre, avec son chaudron et une petite commode où il rangeait ses ingrédients personnels, et autour les tables des élèves placées à cotés de foyers où étaient déjà placés des chaudrons. La salle était étouffante, sombre et mal aérée. Dans le fond, une porte usée menait à la réserve et une autre au bureau du professeur Rogue. Les murs suintant et luisant d'humidité étaient d'un noir profond et contrastaient vraiment avec toutes les autres salles de classe du château. De la classe émanait une impression de saleté poisseuse, de moiteur et de noirceur.

Les élèves de Serpentard étaient déjà présents et discutaient calmement entre eux ou, a l'instar de Crabbe et Goyle, regardaient stupidement leurs livres de potions avec l'air de se demander si effectivement il leur sera demandé de lire cette année ou non. Les étudiants gryffondors se placèrent à gauche de la salle et les serpentard à droite. Harry se retrouva coincé entre Neville et Draco Malefoy. Celui-ci le regarda un bon bout de temps, avant de détourner le regard et discuter à voix basse avec un serpentard du nom de Théodore Nott. Les conversations durèrent encore quelques minutes, le temps que huit heure dix arrive et avec elle, le début du cours.

À huit heure dix tapante, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et alla s'abattre avec violence sur le mur, révélant une forme sombre dans son encadrement. D'un pas rapide, elle se plaça devant le bureau en effectuant un mouvement qui fit claquer sa cape dans les air et regarda ses élèves. « Il n'y aura ni baguettes magiques, ni incantation idiotes, dans ce cours. Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, aussi je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner… les sens… Je peux vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur et même à enfermer la mort, dans un flacon. » C'était le professeur Rogue. Il avait énoncé sa tirade en baissant la voix progressivement, jusqu'à n'atteindre qu'un murmure, pourtant parfaitement audible pour n'importe qui dans la pièce. La salle était silencieuse, attentive. Rogue, satisfait de son effet commença l'appel. De temps à autres, il observait ses élèves à la recherche de telle ou telle personne. Puis enfin, il arriva à « Mr. Potter, notre nouvelle… célébrité... » Immédiatement, Draco Malefoy s'écarta de son voisin comme s'il avait la peste. Severus Rogue continua l'appel.

Une fois terminé, il se tourna vers Harry. « Dites-moi, _Potter_ , » Fit Rogue en mettant toute sa haine dans ce nom. « Ou iriez vous si je vous demandait de me rapporter un bézoard ? » Il fixait le garçon de toute sa hargne. Du coté Serpentard, des ricanements s'élevèrent, malgré son appartenance à leur maison. Après tout, les Potter étaient Gryffondor et il avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En plus, il avait incité un presque cracmol à les rejoindre.

« Dans votre réserve ou, à défaut, dans l'estomac d'une chèvre, répondit Harry, l'air absent. »

« Encore une fois, Potter, et je vous colle pour insolence, fit Rogue, hargneux. Apprenez qu'ici on appelle ses enseignants ''Professeur''. Continuons : Quelle est la différence entre le Napel et le Tue-Loup ? »

« Aucune. »

« Un point de moins pour Serpentard, pour réponse lacunaire. »

« Il s'agit du même champignon, également appelé aconit. » Répondit Harry, détaché.

« Retenue, Potter, pour refus de respecter la hiérarchie une troisième fois ! » Aboya Rogue.

Il fulminait. Il avait cru pouvoir piéger le fils Potter avec des questions de base. Il était évident qu'il aurait dû ne pas pouvoir répondre, au vu de sa ressemblance détestable avec son débris de père, mais apparemment il avait ouvert ses livres avant la rentrée. Que faire ?Il pouvait rehausser le niveau pour le mettre en défaut. Oui, il allait faire comme ça.

« Quelle est l'odeur du philtre d'amortensia ? » Cracha-t-il méchamment.

« Professeur, concentrez vous sur la première année. » Fut la réponse offerte par Potter. L'insolent ! Il allait regretter !

« Deux heures de retenue de plus pour insolence. Répondez ! »

« Aucune. Pour moi du moins. Maintenant faites cours au lieu de vous acharner sur moi. » Lâcha Harry, glacial.

Rogue était sur le point d'exploser. « Vous serez collé toute la semaine pour irrespect flagrant et remise en cause de méthodes d'enseignement ! » Harry Potter se détourna un instant de son professeur. « REGARDEZ MOI, POTTER ! » Hurla Rogue, sur le point de ravager sa classe entière, avec chaudrons, ingrédients et élèves et de réviser sa liste de sortilèges interdits sur le Survivant. Il s'avança sur le Garçon, dans un mouvement si rapide qu'on aurait cru qu'il glissait sur le sol. Dominant son élève de toute sa hauteur, il murmura : « Une dernière question, _Potter_. Qu'obtiendrais-je si je mélangeais de la poudre de racine d'asphodèle à une infusion d'Absinthe ? »

La classe entière, déjà muette, s'emplit d'un silence assourdissant. Une atmosphère lourde, pesante, angoissante, se répandit dans la pièce. Il n'y avais plus que Severus Tobias Rogue et Harry James Potter. Deux sorciers en duel, concentrés l'un sur l'autre, décidés à ne pas perdre cette bataille. Aucun élève n'osait intervenir. Personne n'osait s'interposer et arrêter ce duel de regards. Peut-être étais-ce dû au fait qu'il y avait plus, même si ce n'était pas perceptible pour de jeunes sorciers débutants.

Rogue rentra facilement dans l'esprit de Potter, mais une fois à l'intérieur, il ne trouva rien. Comment avait-il fait cela ? C'était aberrant ? Quel était cette technique inconnue ? Ce n'était pas normal ! Comment ne connaissait-il pas cette technique ? Il était le maître incontesté de l'Occlumencie et arrivait même à surprendre Dumbledore ! ALORS COMMENT !?

Leur duel toucha à sa fin lorsque Harry lui glissa un presque silencieux « Merci, monsieur. »1 qui fit chanceler le sévère professeur de potions. Le détestable Potter avait l'air tellement reconnaissant, tellement _Lily_ dans ces mots que Rogue perdit sa concentration et arrêta ses assauts sur l'esprit du jeune garçon. Comment sait-il ? Comment peut-il avoir connaissance de cela ! Ce n'était qu'un gamin!

Rogue se détourna rapidement, complètement perdu. Il s'appuya sur son bureau plusieurs minutes, dos à ses élèves, reprenant son calme. Ces derniers regardaient tour à tour leur professeur, puis le Survivant, puis à nouveau le maître de potions, sans comprendre. Harry lui aussi était perturbé. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela, et encore moins sous cette forme. Car en langage des fleurs, ce que venait de lui glisser Rogue signifiait à peu prêt ''Je regrette amèrement la mort de Lily.'' Il ne comprenait pas. Rogue connaissait sa mère ? Mais alors pourquoi s'acharner sur lui comme cela ?

Rogue, toujours déboussolé, laissa un message dans l'esprit vierge de son élève. « Venez me voir à 20h dans mon bureau. »

Soudainement, Rogue se retourna et fit « Et bien alors, qu'attendez vous, notez ! » Et d'un ample mouvement de baguette, il fit apparaître sur le tableau noir derrière lui un résumé des réponses apportées par Potter. Puis, quelques temps plus tard, il agita à nouveau sa baguette et le texte disparut, bientôt remplacé par ces quatre mots : Potion contre les furoncles. « Ouvrez vos livres page treize ! Vous y trouverez toutes les informations nécessaires à cette préparation. Allez y, vous avez une heure. À la fin de cette heure, nous ferons goûter leur portion au pires d'entre vous ! » Toute la classe retint un soupir, l'année s'annonçait passionnante en potions.

Les serpentards sortirent du cours de potions à neuf heure quarante-cinq et se dirigèrent immédiatement de l'autre coté du château, pour leur cours de métamorphose. C'était Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient dû goûter leur potion. Elle était verte au lieu de jaune doré et se solidifiait dès qu'elle n'était plus remuée. Ils furent amenés à l'infirmerie dès qu'il eurent avalés une cuiller de leur potion et qu'il se furent évanouis. Un peu perturbés, les élèves sortirent rapidement dès la fin du cours. Ils mirent dix minutes pour retrouver leur chemin et partirent presque en courant vers la salle de Métamorphose. Neville voulut parler à son camarade, mais sans succès. Celui-ci semblait encore plus renfermé que d'habitude, si ce n'était ses yeux. Ses yeux ne restaient jamais en place, ils observaient tout, les moindres recoins, les tableaux, les statues, les autres élèves. Il détaillait tout.

« Veuillez nous excuser, professeur, nous ne connaissons pas encore le château et nous nous sommes perdus en sortant des cachots. » Fit l'une des serpentard, Daphné Greengrass, alors qu'il entraient, avec à peine deux minutes de retard dans la salle. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas grave, il est vrai que le château est grand et rempli de couloirs et de salles à chaque recoin. Il est aisé de vous y perdre. Tâchez de vous repérer pendant votre première semaine ou vous risqueriez de faire perdre des points à votre maison. » Répondit-elle, dégoulinante de bienveillance.

Dès les premières minutes de cours, Harry sut que ces techniques étaient inutiles. Malgré les démonstrations tape-à-l'œil de McGonagall, ses transformations et métamorphoses, il comprit immédiatement que cela ne lui servirai pas. Comment pouvait-il espérer atteindre ses objectifs si il lui fallait sept ans de cours pour atteindre un niveau acceptable, sans parler de son inutilité en combat.. Seule la transformation animale semblait intéressante, mais cela l'empêcherai d'utiliser d'autres techniques. C'était désespérant. Il avait bien ouvert ses livres durant les vacances mais il avait espéré que le niveau abyssal du bouquin allait être relevé par le cours, mais non, tout ce que faisait sa professeur, c'était se pavaner devant ses élèves et les assommer avec une théorie barbante pour la plupart d'entre eux. Pour la plupart, car deux personnes écoutaient attentivement le cours et semblaient même le comprendre. Draco Malfoy et Neville Longdubat. Deux personnes extrêmement intéressantes. Neville surtout, qui cachait un énorme potentiel sous des airs de benêt, même si il semblait s'en détacher dernièrement. Les deux serpentards semblaient même intéressés par le cours, ce qui était un exploit en soit, au vu de l'idiotie du sujet. La Métamorphose ! Quoi de plus inutile ?

La vieille termina son exposé et des cure-dents apparurent sur les bureaux. « Bien, maintenant, nous allons passer à la pratique. Vous avez devant vous des cure-dents. Votre travail jusqu'à la fin du cours sera de transformer le vôtre en aiguille d'acier. Vous allez visualiser le cure-dent en aiguille d'acier et prononcer la formule _Chalybe Verto_ et en faisant ce mouvement de baguette. » En disant cela, elle montra le mouvement à faire, une sorte de mouvement d'aller et retour avec la pointe de la baguette, de l'avant, au cœur, à la cible. Elle prononça la formule, fit le geste et son cure-dents se transforma en aiguille de métal brillante. ''Prétentieuse'' se dit Harry.

La classe se mit au travail. De partout fusaient des _Chalybe Verto_ et des mouvements de baguettes. En trois essais, le cure-dent de Neville se transforma en acier et il lui en fallut deux de plus pour y arriver parfaitement. Draco, lui, en avait pris trois de plus que Neville pour changer la couleur de son cure-dent et sept pour le changer en acier. Il n'était pas le plus à plaindre. Tous avaient dû s'y reprendre à au moins six fois pour changer la couleur de leur cure-dent et au moins dix pour modifier une partie du bois de l'objet. Pour Harry, c'était pire. En dix essais, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à changer la couleur de son cure-dent et cela l'enrageait. Il avait à peine mis deux jours pour apprendre le _Henge_ , la technique de métamorphose humaine que Manda lui avait apprise et voilà que pour un bête cure-dent il n'y arrivait pas ? Il s'acharnait rageusement sur son objectif lorsque Neville, qui venait de réussir sa métamorphose se tourna vers lui. « Essaie d'abord de visualiser l'aiguille en gris et seulement ensuite, quand elle est changée, imagine-là en acier. »

Harry répondit d'un grognement agressif. Il détestait qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Il allait continuer sans écouter Neville quand McGonagall s'arrêta devant lui. « Eh bien, Mr Potter, montrez-nous vos talents. » Fit-elle méchamment. « Bien sûr, _professeur._ » Répondit Harry. Il décida qu'entre un échec assuré et une réussite illusoire, il prenait la réussite. Il se concentra longuement et imagina l'aiguille grise, puis en métal, visualisant l'acier et sa couleur. « _Chalybe Verto_! »

Rien. Le cure-dent n'avait même pas changé de couleur. Il s'en saisit, tapota le bout sur son bureau. Du bois. « Dommage » C'était la professeure « j'aurais cru que vous aviez le talent de votre père. Il semblerait que je me sois trompée. Quelle déception. Lui, au moins, était doué pour autre chose que déranger ses professeurs.» Elle détourna le regard et s'en alla à une autre table. Harry enrageait. Son père. Son père avait réussi ce que lui ne réussissait pas. Son père qui était pourtant mort face à un sorcier noir alors que lui avait survécut. Impensable. IMPENSABLE ! Depuis le début il se retenait de frapper sa professeure au visage. Depuis sa venue à Little Whinging, elle n'avait fait que se montrer prétentieuse, lui avait rappelé l'échec de ses parents, la faute de Dumbledore et son _avant_ chez les D...D… Dursleys. PLUS JAMAIS !

Autour de lui les élèves s'écartaient. Il émanait de lui une vague d'intentions meurtrières et de magie tellement forte qu'elle en faisait suffoquer ceux à sa portée. Neville et Draco le regardait d'un air inquiet tandis que McGonagall restait à l'écart, totalement dépassée. Une énergie noir exsudait de Harry et l'entourait, terrorisant tous les élèves présents dans la salle. Puis il cria. Un hurlement de rage, de souffrance et de chagrin sortit de ses lèvres et la vague de magie s'intensifia encore, aveuglant de douleur toutes les personnes présentes. C'est alors que _quelque chose_ se passa. Neville crut voir un seprent, tout comme Draco. Une voix se fit entendre, lointaine, étouffée. Puis elle disparut, et avec elle, la vague de magie. Lorsque le choc fut passé, Harry était devant sa professeure, baguette à la main, pointée sur elle. Il la regardait d'un air meurtrier, baissa sa baguette, ramassa ses affaires et sortit. Toute la classe, sous le choc, tentait de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, sans vraiment comprendre. Puis, un petit « Oh... » se fit entendre. C'était Neville. Ses camarades se tournèrent vers le bureau de Harry. Il était en acier, tout comme sa chaise, son aiguille et même quelques lattes du plancher alentour. La cloche sonna dans l'indifférence totale, alors que McGonagall balbutiait un « V...Vingt points pour Serpentard. »

* * *

Done!

J'espère que l'attente valait le coup... oui?

Voilà enfin la confrontation Rogue-Potter (que vous attendiez tous?)

Bref, sans transitions, RE-REVIEW!

sabrina-visiteur: Et la voilà, la confrontation avec Rogue, j'espère qu'elle te plait :). Alalalala... Draco... un des personnages que j'aime le plus de Harry Potter... Et ici je ne l'ai pas gâté. D'une certaine manière, tu a raison pour sa maltraitance, mais ce sera à développer plus tard. Pour le test à Neville, c'est un peu ça, mais tout en étant différent (encore une fois), tu es très proche de la vérité! Quant à Rogue, j'espère qu'il tiendra le coup, parce que j'en aurai besoin pour la suite, moi!

Yami-Shino: Les moyens de transport, c'est pas pour tout de suite ;), et pour le test, sa signification arrive bientôt.

luna park: Draco aura très vite l'occasion d'utiliser cette info, ce n'est qu'une question de temps...

mk234 et luffynette : Et voilà la suite!

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fait!

Je vais vraiment reprendre de la régularité, parce qu'un mois et dix jours, c'est pas tolérable!

Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine!

P.S.: J'ai découvert un film superbe ce weekend, et je voulais vous le conseiller: Cloud Atlas, des sœurs Waschovski (celles de Matrix). Il a eu un tout petit succès en salle (à peine de quoi renflouer les caisses) et je trouve ça dommage pour un film de cette qualité. Je vous suggère donc d'aller courir le télécharger (tout à fait légalement, *tousse*) ou mieux, courir l'acheter ou le commander sur internet. Il vaut vraiment le coup, autant pour l'histoire que pour l'esthétique, que pour la musique, que pour la mise en scène, que pour le(s) message(s). Courrez le voir!


	11. Chapter 11

Salut à tous, ici Ozymandyas. Je vais arrêter de me moquer de mon retard, à chaque fois que je le fais, j'en ai plus la fois suivante, puisque j'arrive ici avec un écart hallucinant de un mois et 11 jours entre deux publications ! Record ! (je crois) (j'ai pas envie de vérifier si c'est vrai, ça me mettrai face à mon incompétence)

Enfin bref, Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre XI : Deux Conversations

 _ **2 Septembre 1991**_

Il était minuit dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Celui-ci faisait les cent pas sur son tapis rubis-or. Malgré son air agité, il écoutait avec attention son adjointe lui rendre compte de la situation. « C'est un vrai génie ! Il a transfiguré son bureau entier en acier ! Pas seulement je vous jure, Albus, pouf, comme ça ! Quand je suis rentrée à Poudlard, j'avais tout oublié des Dursleys ! Les pauvres, qui sais ce que ce monstre a put leurs faire ? »

« Oui oui, Minerva, j'irai personnellement les voir demain pour me rendre compte de leur état. »

« C'est comme en août, sur le chemin de Traverse, tout ce dont je me souvenais, c'était un gamin prétentieux, capricieux et dérangé. Il avait monté contre moi ses deux camarades nés-moldus. Je les aurais demain matin et j'appréhende déjà. Mais maintenant je me souviens d'autre chose… Cela concernait Ollivander. Et il y avait un oiseau, juste après, un corbeau... »

Dumbledore se tendit. « Ollivander ? »

* * *

Harry ne s'était pas montré le reste de la journée et ne réapparut qu'au dîner. Il mangea rapidement et sortit de la Grande Salle. Neville se leva immédiatement, suivit de loin par Draco. Les deux serpentards s'étaient rapprochés durant le cours de Métamorphose, Neville donnant des conseils à un Draco avide de savoir et facilement oublieux de son statut de ''Traître à son sang'', quand il s'agissait de connaissances. Il suivirent Harry de loin montant les étages après lui, aussi discrets que possible. Ils avançaient dans un long couloir lorsqu'Harry s'arrêta. « Que voulez-vous ? »

Neville prit la parole : « Savoir où tu allais. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu es bizarre, étrange, effrayant même, et une aura de ténèbres t'entoure, mais quelque chose me dit que je dois te suivre, quoi qu'il advienne. »

« Ridicule… Et toi ? » fit Harry à l'intention de Draco.

* * *

« Redites-nous tout, Garrick. »

« Je travaillais sur votre commande lorsqu'il est arrivé. Il a dit s'appeler Icare et vouloir une baguette. C'était étrange quand j'y repense, il avait l'apparence d'un homme de vingt cinq ans, mais une magie beaucoup plus jeune… Je lui ai présenté mes modèles standards, puis des plus spécifiques. Il voulait mieux. Je lui ai présenté la baguette de Phénix jumelle du Seigneur Noir, une intuition… IL L'A RÉDUITE EN MIETTE ! J'étais en train de perdre mes moyens lorsque je l'ai vu se diriger vers mon atelier. Il voulait encore mieux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je lui ai présenté mon modèle le plus valable de votre commande. Je pensais que ça n'irait pas, comme les autres, mais non, une symbiose presque parfaite. Il était satisfait et puis… il est parti. Je crois qu'il a sentit que je ne la lui vendrait jamais. C'est quand Minerva est arrivée avec ses élèves que j'ai vu que j'avais perdu une des baguettes que vous m'aviez commandé. »

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé ? » Fit Dumbledore, qui faisait de son mieux pour garder son calme et son attitude paternaliste, malgré l'étincelle de colère qui brillait dans ses yeux.

« Je ne sais pas. Je dois bien avouer que je m'étais totalement détourné de votre commande, comme si,… oui, je l'avais oubliée… Et puis, Minerva m'a contactée, et voilà… »

Ollivander était dévasté. Il semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Son corps tout entier était parcourut de spasmes violents qu'il tentait de réprimer tant bien que mal. Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. « Vous pensez que le voleur est Harry Potter ? » Garrick releva la tête à la question du directeur.

« Je… je… je ne sais pas, peut-être, sans doute… il est le seul que je n'ai pas vu dans ma boutique cette année… »

Dumbledore, qui s'était arrêté un instant, reprit sa marche frénétique. « Je vais m'occuper de tout cela moi-même. Vous pouvez partir, Minerva. » Puis, après le départ de sa directrice adjointe, il lança à Ollivander : « Quand pensez vous pouvoir me présenter vos baguettes ? »

« D'ici Pâques, je suppose. J'ai plus de temps pour m'y atteler maintenant que la rentrée est passée. J'ai les plus grandes difficultés à stabiliser les composants des baguettes, et si j'y arrive, elles n'ont pas la puissance voulue… Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne me laisserai pas détourner plus. »

* * *

Draco répondit. « Je ne sais pas. Je te trouve intéressant, depuis que je t'ai vu sur le chemin de Traverse, tu n'as pas arrêté de changer. Ça m'intrigue. »

Neville reprit. « Je sens que tu veux quelque chose et je sais que sans notre aide tu l'auras, mais moins facilement. Je veux t'assister dans ce que tu fais. »

« Vous êtes tous deux des assoiffés de pouvoir. Je vais y réfléchir. »

À ces mots, il fit un geste étrange de la main et disparut.

* * *

Cela faisait deux heures maintenant que Dumbledore était seul dans son bureau. Sous les regards terrifiés des tableaux des directeurs, il laissait exploser sa puissance et s'acharnait à dévaster son bureau, à coup de vagues de magie pure. Ses yeux brillaient de fureur, de rage trop longtemps contenue. Il hurlait. Une colère infinie. Depuis des lustres, il voulait sa baguette ! Même si il la possédait pleinement, la Baguette de Sureau ne lui était pas complètement compatible. Elle lui résistait, comme si elle savait que son propriétaire actuel l'avait arrachée des mains de son prédécesseur, presque mort, même si celui-ci l'avait également fait au précédent, et ainsi de suite. La Baguette ne lui obéissait pas totalement, et cela l'exaspé faisait deux heures maintenant que Dumbledore était seul dans son bureau. Sous les regards terrifiés des tableaux des directeurs, il laissait exploser sa puissance et s'acharnait à dévaster son bureau, à coup de vagues de magie pure. Ses yeux brillaient de fureur, de rage trop longtemps contenue. Il hurlait. Une colère infinie. Depuis des lustres, il voulait sa baguette ! Même si il la possédait pleinement, la Baguette de Sureau ne lui était pas complètement compatible. Elle lui résistait, comme si elle savait que son propriétaire actuel l'avait arrachée des mains de son prédécesseur, presque mort, même si celui-ci l'avait également fait au précédent, et ainsi de suite. La Baguette ne lui obéissait pas totalement, et cela l'exaspérait. C'était pour cela qu'il voulait une autre baguette. Sa baguette précédente, bois de sapin, plume de phénix, 34 centimètres, plutôt fine et rigide, ne lui convenait plus, elle n'était plus assez puissante pour ses ambitions. Il avait cru que la plus puissante baguette du monde lui obéirait, mais ce n'était manifestement pas le cas, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Aussi il avait eu l'idée de faire créer par Ollivander, le meilleur fabricant de baguettes magiques du monde assurément, plusieurs baguettes sur commande.

La particularité de ces baguettes étant qu'elles étaient plus en symbiose avec leur sorcier. En effet, chaque composant d'une baguette magique, sa taille, sa rigidité ou sa souplesse, son cœur et son bois influent sur le lien du sorcier à sa baguette, et souvent un ou plusieurs de ces éléments ne s'assemblent pas avec le sorcier, ce qui rends l'usage de sa baguette plus difficile. On estime qu'une baguette fabriquée en série correspond en moyenne à 50 % à son sorcier, alors qu'une baguette ''sur mesure'', c'est à dire dont chaque élément à été étudier pour correspondre au mieux à son manieur, bien que plus chère, peut correspondre à son sorcier en moyenne à 85 %.

Ainsi, Dumbledore avait espéré augmenter sa puissance en obtenant une baguette sur mesure. Ollivander lui avait fait essayer différents composants, étudié sa magie, son physique ou sa force mentale et lui avait promis des résultats. Onze ans maintenant qu'il attendait. Il avait espéré pouvoir avoir cette baguette pour lutter contre Voldemort, mais elles n'étaient toujours pas arrivées. Il désespérait.

Et puis il y avait Harry Potter. Une énigme. Comment le garçon faiblard et innocent qu'il avait espéré avait pu traumatiser le Choixpeau, et même tout simplement être ce qu'on appelait un Choixpeauflou, c'est à dire une personne que le Choixpeau a du mal à répartir, alors que Dumbledore lui avait donné des instructions claires ! Comment avait-il pu, en une journée, perturber Severus au point qu'il n'avait plus dis un mot depuis son cours, sauf le strict nécessaire, et démontrer une force magique autant intense, malgré les barrières qu'il possédait? Tout cela était bien trop perturbant pour n'être que le fruit du hasard, et son plan pour le Survivant partait en miettes !

* * *

Cela faisait deux heures que les trois serpentards avaient eu leur discussion. Draco et Neville avaient dans un premier temps voulu en discuter, savoir quoi faire, mais étaient rapidement arrivés à la conclusion qu'il leur faudrait attendre et voir, car rien n'accélérerait les choses. Les deux connaissances (dire amis était, de l'avis des deux garçons, trop prématuré) se séparèrent donc et vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Neville écrivit une lettre à sa Grand-mère, pour lui annoncer l'évolution de la situation et Draco lut. Il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre ici, à part lire et écrire, sauf pour les fans de bombabouses ou d'échecs sorciers, puisque l'utilisation de sortilèges hors-cours était interdite. Ils se morfondaient en attente d'une réponse.

* * *

Alors que le directeur de Poudlard ravageait son bureau en repensant à la situation catastrophique qu'il avait sur les bras, les lumières de ce dernier clignotèrent. Dumbledore se calma immédiatement. Il était impossible d'éteindre des lumières magiques, à moins d'en avoir l'autorisation, autorisation fournie uniquement au personnel enseignant. De plus, personne ne s'était manifesté à la porte de son bureau. Il se dirigea vers une plaque de métal polie et murmura une incantation. Immédiatement, la surface réfléchissante laissa apparaître une image, celle que la Statue de pierre qui gardait l'entrée du bureau voyait. Le couloir était vide, complètement vide et parfaitement éclairé.

Dans le bureau, Dumbledore s'apprêtait à repartir dans ses pensées, en oubliant cet événement, quand les lumières de la pièce vacillèrent une nouvelle fois. Un cri strident parvint aux oreilles du directeur, un cri d'oiseau, indéfini. Les lumières se stabilisèrent. C'est alors que la fenêtre située derrière le bureau de Dumbledore s'ouvrit à la volée. Le vieux directeur sursauta, avant d'aller prudemment, baguette en avant, inspecter l'ouverture. Rien. Le noir total. Pas un bruit.

Alors qu'il allait fermer la fenêtre, un oiseau noir, toutes ailes dehors, pénétra dans le bureau et se précipita sur le directeur, qui fit quelques mouvements de bras, paniqué, pour repousser l'oiseau. Celui-ci se dégagea et commença à voler à travers la pièce, en cercles concentriques, autour de Dumbledore. Un corbeau, d'un noir profond. Fasciné par le vol de l'animal, comparable à une danse aérienne à travers son bureau, le directeur ne faisait pas un geste. Il avait abaissé sa baguette et ne faisait que suivre des yeux l'oiseau. Alors que les cercles rétrécissaient autour du sorcier, le corbeau poussa un cri strident, identique au précédent. Il vira tout à coup droit sur Dumbledore qui n'eut que le temps de voir les iris de l'animal, rouges sang, avant que tout devienne ne devienne noir.

* * *

Done !

J'espère que ça vous a plu, malgré la petitesse du chapitre (je vais essayer de publier la suite d'ici deux semaines, mais je ne promet rien).

Je viens de me rendre compte que mon précédent score était de 1 mois et 10 jours, ce qui veux dire que j'ai un jour de ''retard'' par rapport à ma dernière publication :( je suis vraiment irrécupérable !

Enfin bref, et sans transitions, le RE-REVIEW !

Guest 1 : Merci beaucoup, tu m'as fait découvrir un type de relations inconnu pour moi jusqu'à ce jour : l'historiaphilie ;).

Guest 2 : C'était pas prévu, le Severitus, car Harry a déjà un mentor (vous verrez qui, mais plus tard, ghnihihihihihihihi!)

Kuroe17 : Elle est là ;)

Sabrina-visiteur : Merci beaucoup :). Ce qu'a dit Rogue dans le langage des fleurs est assez particulier et est à la base d'une théorie que j'aime beaucoup. Cherche ''Harry Potter langage des fleurs'' ou une recherche approchant et tu trouveras une explication bien mieux faite que celle que je pourrais donner. Mais pour résumer, Rogue transmet à Harry ses condoléances en langage des fleurs, de manière détournée (pudeur, défi donné à Harry, on ne sait pas vraiment). J'ai hâte d'avoir encore de tes reviews. D'ailleurs, j'ai hâte d'avoir des reviews de tout le monde !

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fait!

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de tarder dans la parution des chapitres, mais vous verrez, je vais essayer de m'améliorer !

Sur ce, à la prochaine,

Ozymandyas


	12. Chapter 12

Salut é tous, je fais court:

désolé pour le retard, 2 mois ça aurait pas dû se produire, mais on arrive à la fin de l'année et les examens s'amassent, tout comme le stress et les retards...

J'en profite pour vous dire aussi que cette fic sera en pause le temps que je refournisse mon stock de chapitres en avance (vous inquiétez pas, je sais où je vais avec cette fic, c'est pas un saut dans l'inconnu). Donc à priori ce serait le dernier ou avant dernier chapitre d'une pause estivale, jusqu'à septembre environ, je pense.

Enjoy quand même!

* * *

Chapitre XII : La Nuit de Samhain

 _ **31 Octobre 1991**_

Depuis les incidents du début de l'année, aucun autre événement tournant autour de Harry Potter n'eut lieu. Il revint en classe le lendemain, neutre et froid. Sa professeure de métamorphose l'évita toute la journée, même si elle n'avait aucun cours avec lui. Il participa également à son premier cours d'enchantement, avec le directeur de Serdaigle, Flitwick. Il suivit le cours d'une seule oreille, mais parvint malgré tout à réussir tous les exercices qui lui étaient présentés, sans montrer de capacités particulières. Ses cours de Potions se déroulaient bien. Rogue ne lui adressait plus la parole, et quand ils croisaient le regard, il se détournait rapidement. Le professeur ne s'était pas montré le soir de sa ''retenue'', ni à aucun moment par la suite, sans que Harry n'en soit pénalisé. Draco et Neville, décidément rapprochés par leur intérêt pour le Survivant, le suivaient toujours, mais sans savoir où il allait, tous les soirs, avant de se coucher. Les mois de septembre et d'octobre passèrent relativement rapidement, les cours suivaient. Harry Potter, renfermé et solitaire, restait une énigme pour l'école, même en deux mois. Puis ce fut Halloween, ou plutôt sa version traditionnelle sorcière, la Nuit de Samhain.

Elle venait de la nuit des temps, bien avant les Fondateurs, bien avant Merlin, disait la Légende. Une fête païenne redoutée des moldus, où la frontière entre les vivants et l'Au-delà était affaiblie. C'était la nuit des morts, des meurtres et des rituels sauvages. Les incantateurs dansaient autour de feux gigantesques puant le vice et la corruption, entraient en contact avec des entités monstrueuses et blasphématoires, pactisaient avec les démons et vénéraient des dieux impies, tentaculaires et ténébreux. On y adorait Cernunnos, Arawn, Celui-qui-ne-doit-pas-être-nommé, ainsi que le Gardien de la Porte. Dans ces nuits là, les enfants disparaissaient parfois sans laisser de traces et les malédictions anciennes reprenaient leur vigueur. De tout temps, elle fut crainte et révérée, de toute éternité, elle fut synonyme de désastre, de maladie, de corruption et de mort.

Le château s'était paré de son voile de ténèbres. Les couloirs étaient sombres et froids, les salles de classe, drapées de tentures de velours noir, étaient silencieuses et vides, même lors des cours. Les fantômes se faisaient plus présents, plus matériels et les esprits du château se manifestaient. Les armures, habituellement calmes, grinçaient à n'en plus finir, et le Plafond magique de la Grande Salle était couvert de nuages, grondait et tonnait, faisait tomber la foudre. Tout le monde était silencieux et calme. Même les enfants de moldus, qui attendaient quelque chose de plus coloré, joyeux et festif, à la manière de leur Halloween, ne bronchaient pas. Tous attendaient, tendus, que la nuit passe tranquillement, car quiconque voulait accomplir un rituel abominable à cette date pouvait sans difficultés aucunes arriver à ses fins.

Le soir, le dîner se fit dans le silence complet. Pas une discussion, pas un bruit de couvert. Tous les sons étaient étouffés par l'ambiance pesante de cette nuit maudite. Draco Malefoy en particulier était silencieux. Depuis son enfance, il était sensible à cette période de l'année. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il dormait mal, qu'il se sentait vaseux. Il avait toujours été naturellement sensible à cette période, sans savoir pourquoi. Le soir de Samhain, il était prit de soudaines et violentes migraines, comparables à des clous que l'on enfonçait dans son crâne. Il était affaiblit, avait de la peine à réfléchir, à penser et s'évanouissait souvent de douleur. Or, depuis deux jours, il n'avait rien ressentit, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé, même bébé, où il perturbait ses parents par ses cris face à la douleur atroce qui lui transperçait la tête. Il était inquiet. Il avait craint ces jours redoutés pendant des semaines, en se demandant si il arriverait à cacher son affection à ses camarades, mais maintenant que rien n'arrivait, et cela sans explications, il appréhendait une attaque vive et puissante, comme il n'en aurait jamais vécu. Aussi, depuis la veille, il ne parlait presque plus et était renfermé sur lui-même. Neville, son seul véritable ami dans cette maison peuplée d'étrangers à connaître pour renforcer les liaisons de sa famille, avait bien remarqué le comportement particulier de Draco, mais n'avait pas osé lui en parler.

Il s'était levé de table plus tôt que les autres, sans attendre le dessert, et avait rejoint le dortoir des Serpentard pour s'isoler un instant de ses camardes. Les jours suivants seraient ceux des vacances d'automne et il pourrait passer les derniers jours maudits en sécurité, chez lui, loin des autres. Il était dans le couloir menant aux cachots quand il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une vague effluve dérangeante stagnait dans l'air et se renforçait à mesure qu'il avançait. L'effluve se transforma rapidement en une odeur de pourriture sèche, de terre, de moisissure, rendant l'endroit presque irrespirable. Inquiet quand à son origine, Draco se détourna de son chemin pour se diriger vers elle et éclaircir le mystère. Il allait la rejoindre, alors que l'air était presque irrespirable, quand une douleur lancinante s'empara de son esprit.

* * *

« Mr Malefoy ? Mr Malefoy ? Réveillez-vous ! » C'était l'infirmière du collège, Pompom Pomfresh. « Les directeurs voudraient savoir ce qui vous est arrivé. »

Draco émergea lentement. Il ne voyait que du blanc, aveuglant. ''L'infirmerie...'' Il esseya de remettre ses pensées en ordre. Il était dans un lit, à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Six personnes l'entouraient. Les directeurs de maisons, Dumbledore et… Neville, à son chevet. Que voulaient-ils savoir ? Pourquoi était-il ici ?

« Mr Malefoy, » Fit Dumbledore, avec un sourire rayonnant, « Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi étiez-vous parti si vite de table ? Et comment vous êtes-vous débarrassé du troll ? »

« De… du troll ? » Enfin, il parvint à ordonner ses pensées. « Je… j'avais mal… à la tête… non, je voulais être seul… j'étais mal… et je suis allé dans les cachots pour me coucher mais, une fois dans le couloir, j'ai senti une odeur bizarre, désagréable. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, je me suis dirigé vers elle. L'odeur était atroce, infecte, et elle s'amplifiait à mesure que j'approchais… c'était un mélange de pourri, de terre, de chair sale, de soufre. Je n'en pouvait plus, mais j'ai quand même avancé, la main sur la bouche. C'est à ce moment là, que… » Draco hésita. « ...que j'ai eu mal à la tête. Très mal, comme des clous qu'on plantait dans mon crâne. Et puis, je l'ai vu… une énorme masse de chair, poisseuse, informe, rose grisâtre… le troll avait une massue… il m'a vu. J'ai tenté de l'attaquer, mais sans réussir. Il allait me frapper, quand… » Il hésita encore, mais cette fois-ci plus longuement. « je ne sais pas… tout est devenu noir et je me suis retrouvé ici.. »

« Mmmh… » Fit Dumbledore, pensif. « Vraiment étonnant… Vous ne vous souvenez de rien de plus ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas... » Répondit Draco, encore une fois hésitant.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Neville. « Et vous, Mr. Longdubat, que vous est-il arrivé ? Comment avez-vous retrouvé Mr. Malefoy ? Est-ce vous qui avez neutralisé ce troll ? »

Neville hésita un instant, semblant chercher ses mots. « Euh…. Eh bien… je m'inquiétais pour Draco et…. Je suis sorti pour le rattraper… Quand je l'ai trouvé, il était évanoui, au sol, et puis vous êtes arrivés... »

« Et le troll ? » Fit McGonagall.

« Je ne sais pas. Il n'y avait plus que sa massue dans le couloir quand je suis arrivé, et… et… enfin, vous savez... »

Dumbledore réfléchit. « Bien. Il semblerait que le troll ait été éliminé, mais comment, et par qui, cela reste a déterminer. » Il se leva du lit voisin de celui de Draco, sur lequel il était assis. « Mr. Longdubat, ne restez pas trop longtemps avec Mr. Malefoy. Il a besoin de repos. » Puis il quitta l'infirmerie d'un pas soucieux, McGonagall sur les talons.

Chourave, la directrice de Poufsouffle, ainsi que Flitwick, le directeur de Serdaigle, partirent rapidement après leur départ. Seul restèrent Severus Rogue, directeur de Serpentard, et Neville. « Je suis sûr que Potter est lié à tout ça. Et je sais que vous en savez plus que vous ne voulez en révéler. Je découvrirai ce que vous cachez. » Puis Rogue, dans un claquement de cape, sorti de l'infirmerie sans plus ajouter.

Neville resta aux cotés de Draco. Il s'adressa à lui avec empressement, presque inquiétude. « Tu es resté inconscient pendant trois jours. Dumbledore a réussi a convaincre tes parents de ne venir te chercher que lorsque tu serais réveillé, pour ne rien risquer. Tu étais dans une… sorte de coma magique… enfin, c'est comme ça que je l'ai entendu. »

En entendant les paroles de Neville, Draco blêmit. « Père et mère sont là ? »

Le Gryffondor tenta de le calmer. « Non, mais Dumbledore ne va pas tarder à les contacter. »

« Dès qu'ils m'auront récupéré, ils me feront changer d'école, c'est sûr ! »

« Calme-toi, Draco ! Ils ne vont pas te faire changer d'école pendant l'année ! Et Dumbledore s'y opposera ! Calme-toi ! Tu vas rester ! »

Neville commençait à perdre pied. Draco était terrifié et la panique se lisait dans ses yeux, ils étaient exorbités, ils bougeaient partout, sans ordre. Il commença à respirer de plus en plus difficilement et rapidement, toussait et suffoquait. Neville se mit à crier, à appeler à l'aide, mais personne ne répondait, personne ne venait. Neville se précipita sur son ami, sans savoir quoi faire, il tenta de le calmer, de lui parler tranquillement. Il lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule. Tout cela ne servait à rien. Draco manquait d'air, il devenait rouge et transpirant.

Soudain, le corps du serpentard s'immobilisa, tendu. Puis, ses yeux s'embrumèrent, se voilèrent. Il se calma aussitôt, avant de s'affaler sur son oreiller et de s'endormir immédiatement après. Neville assista à la scène sans rien pouvoir faire, sans rien comprendre. Une fois Draco calmé, il se retourna, à la recherche de la personne qui avait pu sauver son ami comme ça. Personne. L'infirmerie était vide.

Il faisait face à la porte d'entrée de l'infirmerie quand une voix l'interpella. « Il ira bien maintenant. » Neville se retourna. C'était Harry Potter. « Du moins, il ira mieux. Il est calmé. »

« Mais… comment ? » Neville ne comprenait plus rien. « C'est toi qui l'a sauvé ? »

Harry Potter ne répondit pas.

« Et c'était toi aussi, avec le troll, quand je l'ai vu brûler ?! C'était toi qui nous a sauvé la vie, n'est ce pas ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Il avança vers le lit de Draco et l'observa un instant. « Vous êtes tous les deux très intéressants, de forts potentiels. Je ne voulais pas les gâcher à cause d'une attaque de ce genre. » Il s'arrêta un moment, avant de reprendre. « Vous avez tous les deux vos faiblesses. Draco surtout. Son existence, si elle est bien ce que je pense, ne dois être que douleur. Je ne comprends pas comment il a put survivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il va me falloir agir vite, sinon les conséquences pourraient être catastrophiques pour lui comme pour nous. »

« Mais, qu'est ce que tu as fais ? »

« Je l'ai calmé, avec un sort spécial. Je t'en révélerai plus une fois que Draco sera de retour parmi nous. » Harry Potter se détourna. « Je vais aller voir les Malefoy, les convaincre de ne pas faire changer Draco d'école. »

Neville se tourna vers Draco, qui lui avait semblé avoir bougé. Quand il se retourna vers Harry Potter, il avait disparu.

* * *

Et voilà!

J'espère que ça vous a plut (je sais, encore une fois il est très court, mais ces derniers chapitres, je n'arrive pas à dépasser les 2000 mots, ce qui est très chiant).

Sur ce, les Re-Reviews:

luffynette et AEIO10: merci beaucoup

Le Poussin Fou: Intéressant, n'est-il pas? J'espère que la suite le restera!

Angelyoru: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait plaisir. Pour son Mentor, tu verras, ça arrive gentiment. Et non, en effet, son passé n'a pas été des plus faciles, car les Dursleys ont été encore moins tendre avec lui que dans l'oeuvre originale, si tant est qu'on puisse parler de ''tendre'' ici.

sabrina-visiteur: Merci. Pour le fait que Harry soit peut présent, c'est normal, j'essaie de vous placer du point de vue de personnes autour de Harry, qui le découvrent et le craignent, c'est pour ça qu'il y a très peu de paragraphes où il est personnage principal. Et RIP, ordi de sabrina-visiteur, puisse tu rejondre un monde meilleur peuplé de multiprises et de wifi à 4 barres tout le temps!

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fait!

Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre avant les vacances, pour que vous ayez de la lecture!

Sur ce, à la prochaine,

Ozymandyas


	13. Chapter 13

Salut à tous, bienvenue chez Ozymandyas, qui a repris l'écriture et qui est de retour de vacances ! Je vais tenter pour cette nouvelle année de paraître aussi souvent que possible, même si je ne garantis pas de tenir mes promesse ! (vous savez, moi et les promesses…)

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre XIII : La bibliothèque du septième étage

 _ **9 novembre 1991**_

C'était le dimanche précédant la rentrée. La journée avait été occupée majoritairement par le retour massif des élèves, créant un chaos difficilement descriptible. Depuis leur arrivée, à 18h, tous en même temps, les couloirs étaient envahis de camarades cherchant leurs amis, de bousculades et de bouchons aux entrées des salles communes. Le château était en effervescence et l'ambiance étouffante. Les professeurs peinaient à faire régner l'ordre, et Peeves en avait profité pour semer la pagaille sans en porter les conséquences. Il avait balancé des bombabouses sur un groupe de cinquième année qui venait de rentrer dans le hall principal. Il avait fallut une bonne heure à Rusard pour réparer les dégâts et l'entrée avait été bouchée durant tout le nettoyage.

Draco Malefoy errait dans les couloirs, en attendant le banquet de rentrée, moins garni que celui de septembre, mais tout de même honorable. Il errait au septième étage, dans un couloir délaissé des élèves. Il ne savait comment, mais ses parents avaient renoncé à l'envoyer à Durmstrang, et évitaient même le sujet. Il avait passé le reste des vacances à récupérer de sa ''Crise de Samhain''. Cela faisait depuis sa naissance qu'il la subissait. Alors âgé de presque six mois, il s'était mis à gémir de douleur dans les bras de sa mère, et tous ses efforts furent vains pour le calmer. Ses parents s'étaient résignés à attendre la fin de la crise. Cependant, l'année suivante, sa crise était à nouveau survenue. Il avait alors été amené à un guérisseur magique, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il étaient allés partout, avaient fréquenté les personnes les moins recommandables du monde sorcier pour trouver une solution à ce ''problème'', mais sans succès. Tous leur conseillait d'attendre que la crise passe, car ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. L'un d'entre eux alla même jusqu'à suggérer que Draco était possédé par une entité maléfique qui se révélait à la Samhain, mais l'idée semblait tellement ridicule qu'elle fut écartée immédiatement. Les crises se poursuivaient et devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes, passant de l'annuel au mensuel en deux ans, obnubilant sa vie. C'était d'ailleurs une crise qui était son premier souvenir. Sa mère penchée sur lui, des lumières sombres, et la douleur intense qui lui traversait le front, accompagnés de sifflements, comme des murmures, des voix terrifiantes et incompréhensibles pour son âge.

Souvent, ces crises mensuelles se déclaraient après une situation de stress intense ou une émotion très forte et elles étaient incontrôlables. Plus il les retenait, plus elles étaient fortes. Elles se manifestaient toujours sous des formes différentes, mais le plus souvent, il était sujet à des crises de folie où il frappait tout ce qui passait à sa portée si il en avait l'occasion, des crises où il extériorisait toutes les émotions qu'il avait enfermé en lui, le menant parfois au bord d'une folie durable.

Draco cherchait le calme, car il n'était pas complètement remis de sa crise de Samhain. De couloir en couloir, il y avait toujours quelques personnes qui troublaient son isolement. Il parcourait les couloirs et finit par arriver dans un corridor vide. A coté de lui, il y avait un vase immense en métal, probablement de l'étain, et il faisait face à une gigantesque tapisserie. Elle représentait un homme dans une position ridicule, entouré de trolls visiblement sidérés par le danseur ou prêts à l'attaquer. « _La Leçon de danse aux trolls de Barnabas le Follet,_ » se dit le serpentard, « une histoire bien connue des sorciers sur les dangers de l'action sans la réflexion. »

Personne dans le couloir, enfin. Il allait enfin pouvoir être au calme. Mais alors qu'il commençait enfin à se détendre, des bruits de discussions lui parvinrent. Il soupira et s'avança vers l'autre bout du couloir dans l'espoir d'y trouver une sortie ou un endroit calme. Il avait fait la moitié du chemin vers son extrémité lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le couloir était un cul de sac, illuminé par une unique fenêtre. Il allait se retourner lorsqu'il entendit un bruit. Il venait du mur qui faisait face à la tapisserie du Follet. Il pivota et vit devant lui une porte, qui n'était pas là auparavant. « J'étais pourtant sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de porte sur ce mur ! » se dit-il. Il abaissa le loquet et poussa la porte. Devant lui se trouvait une salle de taille modeste, avec une bibliothèque et un canapé et plusieurs fauteuils. « C'est exactement ce que j'aurais voulu ! » Draco entra et la porte se referma derrière lui. Il s'avança vers la bibliothèque et pris un livre au hasard. « L'Encyclopédie des Goules ? Qui aurait envie de lire un livre sur ces créatures ? » Il l'ouvrit néanmoins et, s'asseyant sur un fauteuil, se mit à lire.

Il adorait lire. Quel que soit le livre, son sujet, son style, poésie, romans, livres d'histoires, grimoires de magie, il lisait et dévorait tout. Il avait appris à lire dès ses trois ans et dévorait tout ce qui lui passait par la main : livres de contes, recettes de cuisine, même les comptes que tenait son père. Tant pis si il ne comprenait pas tout, il fallait qu'il lise, ce qui lui avait permis très tôt de se tourner vers l'apprentissage. À ses 8 ans, il avait lu les livres de première année de Poudlard et dès ses 10 ans, il avait fini le programme de 3ème année et possédait une connaissance théorique très importante pour son âge. Mais il était maintenant face à une problématique : Il n'avait plus rien à lire. Il avait dévoré la bibliothèque familiale (exception faite des livres dont son père lui avait interdit la lecture, mais qu'il lirait à un moment ou à un autre), il avait tout lu des ''Contes et Légendes d'Angleterre'', des ''Poèmes de l'Esprit'' et des ''Recueils de nouvelles fantaisistes'', il avait terminé la section enfant de la librairie _Fleury et Bott_ et peinait à trouver de nouvelles lectures, aussi, cette bibliothèque mystère était une aubaine, enfin il pourrait découvrir de nouvelles œuvres !

Le vert et argent n'arrêta sa lecture que lorsqu'il entendit un ''Hum hum'' provenir d'un coin de la pièce. Il releva le nez de son livre, alors qu'il lisait un chapitre qu'il trouvait passionnant sur les origines des goules et, comme il ne voyait personne, il lança un : « Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? » dans le vide.

« Je suis assez impressionné que tu aies trouvé cette salle. »

La voix venait de l'entrée. Draco tenta de déceler de qui il s'agissait, mais celle-ci devait se cacher dans l'ombre, car il n'arrivait pas à la voir. Une silhouette se détachait dans l'ombre, mais sans qu'il parvienne exactement à l'identifier. Sa voix lui était également inconnue. Et pourtant…

« Le banquet va bientôt être servit. Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre la Grande Salle. »

La vision de Draco se troubla et le monde sembla tourner autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux, presque machinalement. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était dans un couloir adjacent à la Grande Salle. Il était vaseux et ne tenait que difficilement sur ses jambes. Réussissant presque miraculeusement à se maintenir debout, il observa autour de lui tout en tentant de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Son père lui avait pourtant assuré que les portoloins et le transplanage ne fonctionnaient pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ! De plus, il avait pris de nombreuses fois le portoloin, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti ce genre de sensations ! Tout ceci était confus, et l'événement lui semblait si irréel qu'il pensa avoir rêvé. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il rejoignit la masse d'élèves passant les portes de l'immense salle à manger qu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait encore le livre sur les goules dans la main.

* * *

Sa conversation l'ennuyait profondément. Visiblement, les enfants sangs-purs avaient reçu l'ordre de leurs parents de sympathiser avec lui et ils leurs obéissaient sans discuter. Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé dans une conversation à un seul sens avec Pansy Parkinson, horrible jeune fille colportant les ragots avec passion et hargne. Lui songeait à son aventure au septième étage. Il faudra qu'il y retourne. Définitivement. « Draco, tu te rends compte ! Ursula Dawson ! Ursula Dawson ! Elle n'est même pas de famille noble ! … Dis Draco, tu m'écoutes ? »

Draco leva la tête de son assiette. Pansy le regardait avec attention, comme si elle attendait une réponse. « Euh…. Je ne sais pas ? Excuse moi, mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Sa réponse ne dut pas plaire à sa camarade, car elle renifla dédaigneusement, une capacité propre aux Parkinson qui se la transmettaient de génération en génération. Draco, interloqué, regarda le vide quelques secondes, tentant de comprendre la situation, avant de replonger dans ses pensées et son assiette. Malgré ses cogitations, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. En désespoir de cause, il reporta son attention sur la salle. Tous les élèves n'étaient pas encore arrivés et la Grande Salle se remplissait graduellement. Son regard se baladait sur les bancs d'élèves et sur l'entrée. Il cherchait des yeux deux personnes, qui n'étaient pas encore arrivées. Le premier était Neville Longdubat. Neville était quelqu'un d'intéressant. Il paraissait faible, autant magiquement que physiquement, presque cracmol à toute personne ne le connaissant que peu, mais une fois cette barrière passée, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, même après plusieurs mois d'amitié, Draco avait découvert quelqu'un d'intéressé, curieux, possédant de grandes connaissances théoriques pour son âge et surtout, absolument pas cracmol. Il devait d'ailleurs être d'une grande puissance magique, car il semblait se freiner lorsqu'il lançait un sortilège, pour s'empêcher d'en créer un trop puissant. Neville Longdubat, le serpentard surprise, qui était devenu son ami le plus proche, malgré les réprimandes de ses parents et les railleries des autres serpentards. Il aurait du être leur Prince, il n'était que leur Bouffon. Même ses deux acolytes gardes du corps, Crabbe et Goyle, l'avaient abandonné quelques semaines après la rentrée, à cause de ses liens avec le ''Griffon Espion''. Il avait reçu de nombreuses réprimandes de ses parents pour ses liaisons, ceux-ci préférant le voir avec de ''véritables sang-purs'', mais peu lui importait.

L'autre était bien évidemment Harry Potter, la plus grande énigme de Poudlard. Se pourrait-il que ce soit lui, l'homme qui l'avait trouvé au septième étage ? Il était si loin de ce physique que s'en serait aberrant ! Il arriva après tout le monde, mais personne ne le remarqua. Tous étaient concentrés sur leurs assiettes et mangeaient en discutant bruyamment avec leurs voisins. Il se déplaçait discrètement, comme une ombre, sans que quiconque le remarque et s'assit à côté de Draco et de Neville, qui se dévisagèrent : visiblement, leur camarade était sur le point de leur parler de quelque chose. Dumbledore prononça un discours de bienvenue largement ignoré par la plupart des élèves et fit un ample geste du bras. Les plats tant attendus apparurent sur les tables et tous se mirent à manger. Neville et Draco attendaient toujours un signe de leur camarade (ils ne pouvaient toujours pas se permettre de l'appeler ''ami''), mais celui-ci s'empara du plat de pommes de terre et se servit, les ignorant de manière flagrante. Pendant de longues minutes, aucun des trois ne parla. Le Survivant mangeait et les deux autres attendaient, mais sans savoir quoi exactement.

Les tables des maisons mangeaient tous gaiement ignorant totalement la tension montante entre trois premières années. Les serpentards discutaient de choses et d'autres, principalement de rumeurs et d'histoires de familles, en se vantant entre eux de leurs vacances ou de leurs dernières acquisitions, les serdaigles lisaient presque tous des livres ou des parchemins, les pouffsouffles bavardaient bruyamment tout en se faisant de nombreuses blagues, mais les plus représentatifs de leur maison étaient sans aucun doute les gryffondor : de leurs tables émanaient un brouhaha indescriptible et cacophonique, un chaos de blagues, d'éclats de voix et de rires. Même les pouffsouffles, pourtant réputés sympathiques et bon vivants ne parvenaient qu'avec difficulté à faire abstraction de leurs voisins envahissants. Le dîner se termina après trois quarts d'heure sans un mot de la part de Draco, Neville et du Survivant. Les deux premiers n'avaient pas mangé, mais curieusement n'avaient pas faim. Ils attendaient.

Lorsque les premiers élèves quittèrent la table, Harry Potter se leva silencieusement et quitta discrètement la Grande Salle, immédiatement suivi des deux serpentards complices. Les deux élèves, en suivant leur camarade, quittèrent le chemin qui les mènerait aux cachots et à la salle commune de Serpentard. Il suivirent Harry à travers les couloirs de l'école, sans tenter de se manifester. Ils prirent les escaliers, qui les menèrent au septième étage. Draco ne réagit pas lorsqu'il comprit où ils allaient, mais n'en cogitait pas moins. Ce serait donc lui, finalement, l'homme ? Mais pourquoi les mener à une bibliothèque ? Il observa attentivement son ami Neville, pour voir une réaction. Celui-ci semblait inspecter et enregistrer chaque recoin du parcours qu'ils effectuaient, afin sans doute de pouvoir retrouver l'endroit où ils allaient plus tard. Ils prirent plusieurs couloirs dérobés, correspondants à chaque fois à ceux que Draco avaient pris pour aller à sa bibliothèque. Enfin, ils atteignirent le couloir cul-de-sac. Draco posa immédiatement les yeux là où devrait se tenir une porte de bois relativement simple, voire rustique, mais à sa place il ne vit rien. Le serpentard était de plus en plus perdu. À coté de lui, son camarade ne semblait pas en mener plus large. Leur guide se retourna vers eux. Il tendit la main vers le mur, et sourit. Le mur sembla s'écarter sur une solide porte de chêne, bien différente de celle que Draco avait vu. Ce dernier était abasourdi, tout comme son camarade. Ce qu'ils allaient découvrir, il le pressentait, était quelque chose que tout sorcier ne voyait pas tout les jours. Comme si ils répondaient à un ordre, Draco et son ami se dirigèrent vers la porte que leur tendait Harry Potter. Draco poussa la porte et pénétra dans ce qu'il croyait être une bibliothèque. Ce n'en était pas une.

* * *

Et voici ! Désolé du temps d'attente, mais bon, les vacances, tout ça, tout ça… Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! C'est ce qui me motive de continuer !

Sur ce :

luffynette : J'espère tenir sur la durée et mériter ce génial pour la suite !

Le Poussin Fou : Certains mystères seront révélés, mais pas tout de suite… comment créer une ambiance sombre sans zones d'ombre ?

Sabrina-visiteur : Merci:) Pour la Samhain, je trouvais ça étonnant qu'Halloween soit basiquement la version moldue de la fête. C'est la fête des esprits et des morts tout d'abord, alors il fallait que ça change ! Draco sera révélé (en partie) par la suite, mais pas immédiatement. Avant de résoudre certains points de l'histoire, il faut d'abord la mettre en place.

Angelyoru : J'adore laisser des zones d'ombre dans mes histoires (même si je sais exactement e qui se cache derrière), c'est l'intérêt principal d'une histoire. J'aime les mystères. C'est bien les mystères. Quand aux Dursleys… eh bien tu verras !

Et voici qui conclut ce chapitre 13 ! Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux à me lire ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop manqué !

Ozymandyas


	14. Edit

Salut à tous, ici Ozymandyas, pour vous annoncer que j'ai pris énormément de retard dans l'écriture de cette histoire, dû à un travail de composition qui me prends tout mon temps. Je croyais pouvoir faire les deux en même temps, mais ça ne va pas être possible. Je n'ai plus de chapitre de réserve, donc pas de moyen de vous pondre quelque chose pour vous nourrir un peu pendant mon absence, courte, mais intense pour moi. CETTE HISTOIRE N'EST PAS EN PAUSE! Je donne juste la priorité à ma scolarité. Normalement, d'ici au pire un mois (mais ça devrait être moins, enfin, moi et les dates), vous aurez un nouveau chapitre.

Merci pour les followers, vous êtes plus de 100, merci pour les reviews, qui atteignent presque 70, et vous êtes plus de 60 à avoir mis en favorite ma fiction! MERCI!

Je reviens vite,

Ozymandyas.


	15. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Excusez-moi.

S'il vous plaît, excusez moi.

Excusez-moi parce que j'ai merdé. Ça fait maintenant deux mois et demi que je n'ai rien posté sur ce compte fanfiction et ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. Je pourrais inventer de nombreuses excuses pour me dédouaner, mais elles seraient toutes inutiles et ridicules. J'ai merdé et c'est tout.

Malgré tout, je veux que vous sachiez que je n'ai pas arrêté. Je n'ai pas arrêté l'écriture, même si pas celle de cette histoire. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'avoir de l'intérêt pour elle non plus. J'ai juste merdé. J'ai continué à écrire cette fiction, morceau par morceau, de sorte à avoir un stock plus ou moins conséquent de chapitres à avoir en cas de creux d'écriture, pour que vous n'ayez pas rien à vous mettre sous la dent.

Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai voulu me remettre sérieusement à l'écriture de cette histoire. Et alors que je cherchais patiemment la clef USB contenant mes heures d'écriture, mes idées de scénario, mes descriptions de personnages, de lieux parfois (une vieille obsession de tout savoir de mon univers, une chose pas forcément saine si vous voulez savoir), je me suis rendu compte que je ne la trouvais pas. Sans paniquer, je me dit qu'après tout j'avais déménagé il y a peu et que ma clef était sûrement stupidement dans un carton, allez savoir pourquoi. Mais voilà que cela fait presque un mois que le déménagement à eu lieu, sans que je ne la retrouve, malgré le fait que presque tous les cartons aient étés ouverts. Aussi je commence à perdre espoir. Vous voyez, cette clef ne contenait pas seulement mes écrits de cette fic, mais aussi tout un tas d'autres documents, allant de l'insignifiant au très important, et surtout, tous uniques. Je pense désormais que je ne retrouverai pas ma clef, à mon grand désespoir. Je n'ai donc plus rien concernant cette fiction, ni personnages ni scénario, rien.

Mais ne désespérez pas, je vais me remettre à l'écriture, à partir des bribes de chapitres dont je me souviens et de ce que j'avais déjà écrit. Cela veut juste dire que cette fois-ci, je ne vais pas seulement devoir redémarrer la machine après une longue inutilisation, je vais devoir la reconstruire presque entièrement, ce qui prendra plus de temps. Ainsi donc, les chapitres arriveront, soyez en sûrs, mais peut-être pas tout de suite, pour des raisons maintenant assez évidentes.

Je voulais quand même vous remercier de continuer à suivre cette fic, même si en calme plat.

Encore une fois, je vous demande de m'excuser, parce que j'ai merdé.

J'espère que vous me comprendrez,

À dans quelques temps, le plus vite possible,

Ozymandyas


End file.
